MALL RATS (En español)
by Sergex
Summary: Lincoln pasa el día en el centro comercial con Leni y, en el proceso... aprende que podría haber más en su tonta hermana mayor de lo que pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...**

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al _fandom_ angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar los 8 capítulos de esta lectura al idioma español.

 **Tercero:** sin embargo, hay algunas palabras que decidí dejar en su idioma original, éstas las podrán encontrar destacadas en itálicas.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 _The Loud House_ y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores

 **Historia original: "MrTyeDye"**

Traducida y adaptada al español por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Preludio a una excusión de compras**

¡Ah! Sábados por la mañana. Aquella minúscula ventana de tiempo durante la semana siempre tendría un lugar especial en el corazón de Lincoln. Era un tiempo para descansar en el sofá en pijamas, comiendo un gran plato de Zombie Bran y saludando a sus hermanas cuando salían de sus dormitorios, una por una. Él tenía un poco de tarea que hacer este fin de semana, pero por ahora, tenía tiempo suficiente para ser una babosa perezosa... o eso pensó.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ cantó una voz desde el segundo piso.

Lincoln miró hacia atrás para ver a Leni completamente vestida con su bolso sobre su hombro, bajando por las escaleras. Esto le pareció un poco extraño a Lincoln; mientras que Leni era una chica burbujeante, no era generalmente una persona mañanera, al menos no hasta que tomaba su café.

‒ Hola, Leni ‒ dijo con un bostezo. ‒ ¿Estás emocionada por hoy?

‒ ¡Puedes apostarlo! ‒ gritó ella, sonriendo a su hermanito. ‒ ¡Tengo un gran día planeado para nosotros!

‒ Bueno, diviért... espera, ¿para nosotros? ‒ Lincoln se sentó e intentó quitarse el sueño de los ojos. ‒ ¿Nosotros, algo así como... tú y yo?

‒ ¡Ajá! ‒ exclamó Leni.

Leni abrió su bolso y comenzó a cavar a través de él.

‒ ¡Estaba esperando poder cobrar en efectivo uno de mis cupones hoy! ‒ dijo ella.

En ese momento, el chico tuvo que sofocar un quejido en sus pensamientos. " _Oh, claro, los cupones_ ".

* * *

En el diciembre pasado, Lincoln cometió el error de posponer sus compras navideñas hasta la última semana. Afortunadamente, después de una agotadora excursión de compras en la feria de las vacaciones al día anterior a la víspera de Navidad, logró encontrar un regalo para cada una de sus hermanas... exceptuando a Leni. Había un vestido en la feria que él sabía que ella amaría, pero alguien se lo arrebató antes de que él lo hiciera. Habiendo perdido el tiempo y las opciones, se fue a casa, cogió un juego de papel de construcción y armó un muy barato ‒pero en su mente, considerado‒ regalo.

Leni, para disgusto de Lincoln, decidió dejar su regalo para el último momento, y ella ya había recibido un kit de costura completamente abastecido por parte de Luna, por lo que tuvo un acto difícil de seguir. Desgarró la caja de Lincoln para ver un libro hecho de papel de construcción multicolor atado con grapas, que decía "CUPONES" en la portada.

‒ ¿Cupones? ‒ preguntó Leni.

‒ ¡Sí! ‒ dijo Lincoln, intentando sonar entusiasmado. ‒ Es un libro de cupones que hice sólo para ti. Siempre que necesites un favor de mí, solo cobras uno, y lo haré, ¡sin hacer preguntas!

Leni empezó a mirarlo, leyendo todo lo que decían los cupones en voz alta.

‒ "Abrazo gratis de Lincoln"... "Lincoln hace tus quehaceres por un día"... "Sándwich gratis de Lincoln"... "Rap al estilo libre de Lincoln (sobre cualquier tema)"... Lincoln hace tu tarea"...

Lori le lanzó a Lincoln una mirada aguda.

‒ Guau, Lincoln... antes nos habías dado algunos regalos defectuosos, pero esto es literalmente...

‒ ¡Oh, Lincoln, me encanta! ‒ gritó Leni, dejando caer el libro y dando a Lincoln un abrazo. ‒ ¡Muchas gracias!

El corazón de Lincoln se hinchó de orgullo mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Leni. Con un poco de ingenio y rapidez, había conseguido que su hermana fuera la chica más feliz de la Casa Loud, y todo sin gastar un centavo.

* * *

Lo que nos lleva al día de hoy…

‒ ¡Ah, aquí está!

Leni sacó un papel rosa de su cartera y lo sostuvo en alto. En el frente, decía "UN DÍA DE COMPRAS CON LINCOLN" en marcador permanente negro.

‒ Estaba pensando que podríamos, como que, ir al centro comercial hoy. ¡Será divertido! ¿Qué dices?

Lincoln suspiró, devoró los últimos mordiscos de Zombie Bran y se obligó a ponerse en pie.

‒ Sí, claro ‒ murmuró Lincoln, avanzando hacia las escaleras. ‒ Solo déjame vestirme.

Lincoln sabía que no tenía elección. Su historial en lo que respecta a cumplir las promesas fue un poco dudoso, pero nunca rompió una promesa que hizo en Navidad. Además, si intentaba renegarse de esta promesa, derrotaría todo el propósito del regalo. Así que durante el resto del año, siempre que Leni necesitaba un favor, estaba obligado a hacerlo sin cuestionarse.

‒ ¡Sólo no te tomes mucho tiempo! ‒ Leni lo llamó. ‒ ¡Lori ya está acelerando la camioneta!

Esa advertencia envió a Lincoln a la sobremarcha. Si mamá o papá estaban al mando, él podría haberse tomado el lujo de demorarse el tiempo que le fuera necesario, pero Lori no era alguien a quien querrías tener esperando. Subió las escaleras, se vistió, se cepilló los dientes, se peinó y volvió abajo, con la implacable eficiencia que solía reservar para las mañanas de la escuela. Mientras sacaba todo lo mejor de sí mismo sin perder el ritmo, no podía evitar resentirse del hecho de que se había visto obligado a estar despierto y alerta de una manera precoz en un sábado por la mañana. (Dicho esto, "precoz" era un término relativo aquí, ya que ya era un "cuarto antes de las 10" cuando saltaba a Vanzilla).

Para lo que valía la pena, Lincoln disfrutó más del viaje de quince minutos. Dado que los otros dos pasajeros eran Lori (que conducía) y Leni (que estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero), él tenía todo el resto de la furgoneta, incluyendo el codiciado "Punto Dulce". Esto significaba que no tenía que soportar los agravios habituales que implicaban los paseos en coche familiar de los Loud, y que tenía más que suficiente espacio para acostarse a través de los asientos y tomar una siesta. Era casi suficiente para hacerle desear que el centro comercial estuviera un poco más lejos.

Por fin, Lincoln se dejó sentir un poco demasiado cómodo. Hasta que su siesta se interrumpió abruptamente cuando Lori lo agarró por la muñeca, lo sacó del coche y lo condujo hasta la acera, donde Leni lo estaba esperando. La primera vista que recibió cuando abrió completamente los ojos fue la mirada dominante de su hermana mayor.

‒ Muy bien, tontos, escúchame, porque sólo voy a decirlo una vez ‒ comenzó Lori, mirando a sus dos hermanos menores. ‒ Ahorita son las 10:00 am. Ustedes tienen exactamente cuatro horas y treinta minutos para completar sus compras. Ustedes me encontrará aquí antes de las 2:30 de la tarde, y será su responsabilidad asegurarse de que toda su mercancía sea contabilizada. ¿Está claro?

‒ Sí, señora ‒ respondió Lincoln y Leni al unísono.

‒ Bien ‒ dijo Lori ‒ Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hacer algunas de mis propias compras.

Con eso, caminó hasta la puerta principal de la furgoneta y desapareció, dejando detrás a las puertas automáticas de vidrio.

‒ ¿Qué pasa con ella? ‒ preguntó Lincoln a Leni, una vez que estaba seguro de que Lori estaba fuera de alcance.

‒ Oh, ella sólo tiene un día ocupado para hoy ‒ respondió Leni. ‒ Después de nuestro viaje de compras, tiene que recoger a Luan de su clase de improvisación, y luego una vez que llegue a casa, hay una cita con Bobby a la que tiene prepararse.

" _Por supuesto que sí_ ", pensó Lincoln. " _¿Cuándo no tuvo una cita con Bobby a la que tenga que prepararse?_ "

‒ ¡De todos modos, hay a ponernos en marcha! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy! ‒ exclamó una ansiosa Leni.

Y así, los dos caminaron hasta la puerta principal, listos para comenzar su viaje. Lincoln no tenía idea de lo que Leni había planeado para los dos, pero no estaba particularmente ansioso. Aunque no le gustaba ir de compras, le gustaba hacer feliz a Leni, y por lo general se llevaba bien con ella. ¿Qué tan mala podría ser una excusión de compras de cuatro horas y media?

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Loud House_ y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores

 **Historia original: "MrTyeDye"**

Traducida y adaptada al español por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Amabilidad, amistad y zapatos**

Lincoln y Leni se acercaron a la puerta principal, listos para comenzar su viaje. Antes de entrar, esperaron a que las puertas automáticas se abrieran completamente, sólo para saborear la refrescante ráfaga de aire fresco que escapaba por la abertura. Los dos compartieron un suspiro armonioso y contento.

" _Ahh, aire acondicionado. ¿Dónde estaríamos sin él?_ "

Cuando entraron, Leni sacó lo que parecía una lista de compras de su bolso y comenzó a mirarlo.

‒ Ok, Lincoln, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es parar en "Zapatos para Estremecerse", ¡esta chica necesita un nuevo par de tacones!

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco. Había pasado toda su vida rodeado de chicas, y todavía no entendía por qué estaban tan "locas" por los zapatos. Con los vestidos y los jeans podría entenderlas, pero ¿zapatos? ¿Qué tipo de bicho raro juzgaría a alguien por lo que llevaban puesto en sus pies?

Aun así, una promesa era una promesa, así que no se oponía. Después de que Leni depositó lista devuelta a su bolso, Lincoln la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a abrirse camino a través del centro comercial. A lo largo del camino, él le daría el pequeño tirón ocasional para evitar que se tropiece con paredes, quioscos u otros compradores.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, llegaron a la ventana delantera de la tienda, que decía " Zapatos para Estremecerse" en letras cursivas y rosadas. Las vitrinas exhibían una hilera de zapatos de diseñador de fantasía, que, sinceramente, todos lucían iguales para Lincoln. Pero... oh, claro, eran de diferentes colores y tamaños, y algunos eran planos, mientras que otros eran tacones, pero no podría decirles qué hacía un par mejor que otro.

Entraron en su interior para ver una tienda regia y alfombrada con terciopelo rojo, llena de pasillos con estantes de zapatos. Cada pasillo estaba ocupado por multitudes de mujeres (y unos cuantos hombres bien vestidos) con zapatos en las manos, dándoles la vuelta y examinándolos desde todos los ángulos como si fueran paleontólogos examinando nuevos fósiles. En el extremo derecho de la tienda había un mostrador con una señora de mediana edad con pendientes marrones incrustados de rubí. Sus labios secos fueron fruncidos en una línea apretada y plana como ella atendió cliente tras cliente.

‒ ¡Hola, Martha! ‒ dijo Leni desde la entrada de la tienda.

La señora de mediana edad miró hacia la puerta, y su rostro se iluminó casi inmediatamente.

‒ ¡Oh, hola, Leni! ‒ ella llamó. ‒ ¡Vamos, adelante!

Leni caminó hacia el mostrador, donde Martha los saludaba con una amable sonrisa.

‒ ¿Y quién es este pequeño? ‒ preguntó Martha.

‒ Oh, éste es mi hermanito, Lincoln ‒ dijo Leni. ‒ ¡Él va a ser mi asistente de compras el día de hoy!

Lincoln tragó saliva. No sabía lo que significaba ser un "asistente de compras", y en ese momento, tenía miedo de preguntar.

‒ ¡Suertudo! ‒ Martha dijo con una risa, que no hizo nada para calmar los nervios del chico. ‒ Estoy un poco atada ahora mismo, así que no puedo hablar mucho, ¡pero siéntanse libres de echar un vistazo a su alrededor!

La sonrisa de Martha se apagó un poco mientras volvía su atención a su siguiente cliente: una universitaria con el pelo rubio sucio que usaba una blusa que le cubría sólo la parte de arriba, llevaba un bronceado de rociador y sus labios encerrados en una mueca de fastidio. Leni y Lincoln le dieron a Martha una mirada de simpatía antes de unirse de las manos y caminar hasta el final de la tienda.

‒ ¿La conoces? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ Oh, claro. He estado viniendo aquí por zapatos nuevos desde que tenía tu edad... ¡Era más joven aún!

* * *

Pronto, los dos llegaron a un pasillo estrecho en la parte trasera, marcado por un letrero que decía "Tacones para Mujeres" con la misma fuente elegante que tenía el letrero de afuera.

‒ De todas formas, voy a querer algo que sea audaz, pero casual ‒, dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco de montaje. ‒ Algo que diga: "Oye, soy una chica a la que le gusta divertirse. Pero no soy, como que, muy estricta".

" _¿Cómo puedes ser estricta para divertirte?_ ", pensó Lincoln. " _Eh, lo que sea. No preguntes_ ".

Lincoln escaneó con sus ojos hacia atrás y adelante a través de los tacones que se mostraban en los estantes. Mientras buscaba, repetía las palabras "audaz" y "casual" en su cabeza una y otra vez. Eventualmente, se encontró con un par de tacones de terciopelo de color granete ahogado, sin correas y con dedos cerrados. Se parecían un poco a las zapatillas de rubí de "El Mago de Oz", aunque con un tono de color más silenciado. En ese sentido, ciertamente se veía audaz, y... ¿qué podría ser más casual que un zapato que podrías ponerte sin usar las manos?

‒ ¿Qué tal estos? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, mientras sacaba los tacones del estante y se los entregaba a Leni.

Ella los sostuvo en la cara, inspeccionando cada detalle. Después de treinta segundos tediosos de extrema observación, finalmente llegó a un veredicto.

‒ Hmm... No sé estoy segura de estos.

" _¡Diablos!_ ", pensó Lincoln, " _Supongo que volveré a la mesa de dibujo. De todas formas, ¿qué había de malo con esos?_ ".

‒ ¿Por qué no te gustan? ‒ preguntó, con la esperanza de que tal vez su opinión pudiera sacudirlo por dentro.

‒ No es que no me gusten. Como que, por sí solos, son buenos zapatos, pero simplemente no van con mi camiseta ante todo ‒ expresó Leni.

‒... oh ‒ murmuró Lincoln, un poco avergonzado, sintiendo que cometió un error tan evidente en la moda. Agarró los zapatos de las manos de Leni y comenzó a devolverlos a la estantería, pero cuando Leni se lanzó hacia adelante y sujetó sus manos sobre sus muñecas...

‒ Por otro lado... ‒ dijo, con el rostro iluminado ‒ vi en la ventana del "Pitstop de Penélope" un mameluco moreno muy lindo en el camino, ¡y esto iría bien con eso!

Un momento después, su sonrisa se evaporó tan rápidamente como se formó, y ella soltó su agarre en las muñecas de Lincoln.

‒ Pero por otro lado... ‒, dijo, frotándose la barbilla, ‒ el mameluco no iría bien con el cinturón blanco que compré el otro día.

" _Oh, diablos, esto va a tomar una eternidad_ ".

‒ Veamos, Linky, hay mucha estrategia involucrada aquí. Es como jugar piedra, papel o tijeras".

Tomó los tacones de color granate de las manos de Lincoln y los dejó en el suelo.

‒ Por lo tanto, dejemos esto de lado por ahora, y sigamos buscando. Tal vez encontremos otro par que es aún mejor‒.

Lincoln suspiró, se levantó y empezó a recorrer los estantes otra vez. Los siguientes minutos lo tuvieron trayendo zapato tras zapatos de los estantes y mostrándolos a Leni, sólo para tenerla descartándolos a cada uno, en dos o hasta seis palabras.

‒ Muy veraniegos.

‒ Muy urbanos.

‒ Muy escarpados.

‒ Muy vanguardistas.

‒ Muy... para el Día del Trabajo.

* * *

La paciencia de Lincoln cada vez estaba más delgada a medida que se rechazaba cada par sucesivo. Cuando estaba reacomodando un par de zapatillas de gamuza de color naranja perfectamente lindas que ella calificó de "muy alemanas" (!?), se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a su límite.

" _¿Cuál es el uso? Cada vez que le muestro un par, ella se torna plana ante... espera, ¡eso es! ¡Planos!_ "

Con una sonrisa burbujeante en su rostro, Lincoln empujó los zapatos de plataforma de nuevo en el estante y se giró para hacer frente a su hermana.

‒ Oye, Leni, tienes un par de pisos en casa, ¿verdad?

‒ Sí, unos pocos ‒ dijo Leni ‒ Pero buscamos tacones.

‒ Lo sé, lo sé, pero tenme paciencia. ¿De qué color son?

‒ Un par de ellos son negros, otros son blancos, y otros son de color cebra. ¿Por qué?

‒ Leni, escucha, tus nuevos tacones no tienen que coincidir con tu cinturón blanco, puedes emparejar el cinturón blanco con tu vestido verde azulado, y llevar tus zapatos planos blancos con ellos. Así, en otros días, puedes usar tus nuevos talones con el mameluco... ¡Tendrás dos trajes diferentes!

Leni jadeó de alegría.

‒ ¡Lincoln, eres un genio! ‒ ella chilló.

‒ Gracias, lo intento ‒ dijo Lincoln con una risita. No era la primera vez que él escuchaba esa frase de Leni, y probablemente no sería la última. ‒ ¿Supongo que esto significa que vas a aceptar esos tacones?

‒ Como que, sí, pero me limito a probarlos primero ‒ dijo, empezando a quitarse el zapato.

‒ ¡Espera! ‒ Lincoln interrumpió.

‒ ¿Hmm?

Lincoln se enderezó y realizó una dramática y teátrica reverencia.

‒ Permítame ‒ dijo con un falso acento medio atlántico. Luego se arrodilló, sacó los viejos zapatos de Leni de sus pies y deslizó los nuevos tacones marrones en su lugar, con todo el cuidado y delicadeza de un mayordomo.

Su actuación exagerada provocó una risita de su hermana mayor.

‒ Oh, Linky, eres adorable.

Lincoln se sonrojó, apartó la mirada y se pasó la mano por la boca, tratando de ocultar su creciente sonrisa. A la edad de once años, empezaba a sentirse ambivalente acerca de ser llamado "adorable". Eso aún le incomodaba, pero sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que "¿no era lo que se suponía que era un niño?". Independientemente, él sabía que Leni tenía buenas intenciones, así que simplemente tomó el cumplido por sentado.

Mientras aún estaba conmocionado, Leni empezó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo, probando sus zapatos nuevos.

‒ No están mal ‒ dijo ella ‒ Cómodos, fácil de usar... Creo que esto lo resuelve, Linky.

Con eso, volvió a ponerse los zapatos viejos, volvió a poner los tacones en la caja y juntos regresaron hacia la parte posterior de la línea ‒ la cual, afortunadamente, no estaba demasiado larga. Mirando hacia delante, ella y Lincoln pudieron ver que Martha seguía manejando el mostrador, y todavía llevaba esa severa expresión que ambos vieron cuando llegaron. Raramente un cliente tenía más de un par de palabras que decirle a ella, y cuando lo hicieron, no sonrieron.

‒ No me parece que está muy feliz aquí ‒ observó Lincoln.

‒ Bueno, ella trabaja en el comercio minorista, Lincoln ‒ dijo Leni. ‒ Eso significa que tiene que lidiar con muchos esnobs y gente mala. No es un trabajo divertido.

Lincoln miró desde atrás a través de la línea para ver a Martha ayudar a una pareja de aspecto afluente en sus tempranos treinta años. Después de pagar por su mercancía, simplemente la cogió y salió por la tienda, sin ni siquiera soltar un "gracias" de sus labios.

‒ Caray, eso es horrible ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarla.

‒ ¡Lo hay! ‒ dijo Leni, estallando en una sonrisa ‒ Solo sé el mejor cliente que puedas ser, eso es lo que trato de hacer.

‒ ¿Y cómo es eso?

‒ Bueno, ya sabes, le sonrío, la felicito, le digo "gracias" y "ten un buen día", ese tipo de cosas... a veces voy a charlar un poco, si la línea detrás de mí no es demasiado larga. ¡Un poco de amabilidad importa mucho!

Lincoln sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar todas las veces que interactuaba con los cajeros de los centros comerciales. No era exactamente hostil con ellos, pero tampoco era el rayo de sol que Leni era. Si sólo hubiera sabido lo malas que eran sus vidas, tal vez lo hubiera sido.

Miró desde atrás para observar que él y Leni se acercaban al frente de la línea. Sintiendo su oportunidad de redimirse, forzó la culpa fuera de su mente y la reemplazó con una firme determinación de cambiar sus maneras. Tan pronto como el cliente frente a ellos dejó la línea, se acercó al mostrador con un resorte en su paso.

‒ ¡Buenos días! ‒ Cantó, golpeando la caja de zapatos sobre el mostrador.

El rostro de Martha se iluminó cuando vio a los dos Louds acercarse al mostrador.

‒ Y buenos días para ti, jovencito ‒ dijo ella, brillando ante Lincoln. ‒ ¿Han encontrado todo lo que buscabas? ‒ dijo, mientras se dirigía a Leni.

‒ Claro ‒ dijo Leni, mientras sacaba su cartera de su bolso y posteriormente su tarjeta de crédito ‒ ¡Lincoln me ayudó a elegir un nuevo par de tacones aquí!

Martha levantó la tapa de la caja de zapatos y le echó un vistazo ‒ ¡Bueno, ciertamente tiene buen gusto! ‒ ella comentó ‒ Vas a lucir fabulosa en estas, cariño.

Martha tomó la tarjeta de crédito de la mano de Leni y la pasó por la máquina registradora

‒ Entonces, ¿cuál es la ocasión? ‒ preguntó, mientras imprimía el recibo ‒ ¿Tenemos una gran noche planeada?

‒ No, sólo necesitaba un par nuevo ‒ dijo Leni ‒ Mis viejos zapatos se estaban desgastando bastante.

Martha miró por encima del mostrador para echar un vistazo a los pies vestidos con talón de Leni, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa

‒ ¡Lo voy a decir! ¡Esas cosas prácticamente se están cayendo a pedazos! Fue buena idea que vinieras a mí tan pronto lo hicieras.

Con eso, guardó los zapatos y el recibo, y se los entregó a Lincoln.

‒ Que tengas un buen día, querido.

‒ ¡Igualmente! ‒ Lincoln chirrió ‒ ¡Y gracias!

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Lincoln miró por encima del hombro para ver a Martha despedirse de ellos. La vista le dio una cálida sensación de hormigueo en su corazón: la misma sensación que tuvo cuando recibió un abrazo de un ser querido, o una nota de "EXCELENTE" en una prueba.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué es lo próximo en la agenda? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ ¡El Pitstop de Penélope, por supuesto! ‒ Respondió Leni ‒ Como que, tengo que arrebatar ese mameluco antes que alguien más...

‒ ¡LENI!

Justo después de que los dos salieran por la puerta, oyeron una voz gritar el nombre de Leni desde unos pocos metros de distancia. Miraron hacia arriba para ver a una chica pelirroja cerca de la edad de Leni, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta blanca que se detenía justo encima de su ombligo.

‒ ¡¿Erin?! ‒ exclamó Leni. Las dos chicas rompieron en sonrisas excitadas, se cargaron entre sí y se abrazaron.

‒ Como que, ¿qué pasa, amiga? ‒ preguntó Erin ‒ ¡No me dijiste que ibas a comprar aquí hoy!

‒ Lo sé, lo sé ‒ dijo Leni, soltando el abrazo ‒ Fue algo de última hora. Como que, me desperté esta mañana y me sentí con ansias de un día de compras. ¿Si sabes lo que estoy diciendo?

‒ Totalmente, chica. ¡A veces tienes que tratarte a ti misma!

Erin se tomó un momento para sacudir sus ardientes mechones de sus ojos antes de dirigir su atención al joven Loud. ‒ ¿Quién es el niño?

‒ Oh, ese es mi hermano, Lincoln. Está haciendo las compras conmigo hoy.

Erin jadeó y echó las manos sobre sus mejillas pecosas.

‒ ¡¿Este es el pequeño Lincoln?!

‒ ¡Seguro que sí! ‒ dijo Leni.

‒ ¡Leni, está para morirse!

Ella se agachó y empezó a recorrer sus dedos por el pelo blanco de Lincoln, provocando otro rubor.

‒ ¡No eres la cosa más linda!

Allí estaba otra vez. ¿Era realmente tan adorable? Dios sabe si él no estaba tratando de serlo.

‒ Lincoln, ella es Erin. ‒ dijo Leni ‒ Nos conocimos el septiembre pasado cuando nos asociamos para un proyecto de laboratorio.

‒ ¡Y hemos sido mejores amigas desde entonces! ‒ añadió Erin.

‒ Hmm, mejor dicho las mejores ‒ corrigió Leni ‒ ¡Nunca habríamos pasado por esa clase si no nos tuviéramos la una a la otra...! hablando de eso, ¿ya has empezado la tarea de Química?

‒ No, no he llegado a eso ‒ dijo Erin ‒ ¿Y tú?

Leni frunció el ceño.

‒ Lo he intentado, pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar ‒ dijo. ‒ Es, como que, muy duro. ¿Crees que podrías venir esta noche y ayudarme con eso?

Erin sacudió la cabeza.

‒ Lo siento, Leni; no esta noche, voy a ir al cine con Craig.

‒ ¿Craig? ‒ preguntó Leni, entrecerrando los ojos ‒ Pensé que terminaste con él el mes pasado.

‒ Lo sé, pero me prometió que iba a cambiar.

Leni gimió y puso los ojos en blanco

‒ Vamos, Erin. ¿Realmente estás dándole otra oportunidad? Sólo te va a lastimar de nuevo. También estaba hablando con Todd el otro día y dijo que Craig era, como que...

En ese momento, la conversación de Leni y Erin se convirtió en un lío de drama de la escuela secundaria y de nombres que Lincoln no reconoció, por lo que sólo los sintonizó. Le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza si escuchaba que una de ellas mencionaba su nombre, pero aparte de eso, aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse de sí mismo y dejar que sus ojos vagaran por el centro comercial.

* * *

En medio de su sueño despierto, vislumbró a tres chicos que parecían vagamente familiares: uno alto y esbelto, uno bajo y rechoncho y uno de complexión normal y todos con cabezas afeitadas y bronceados profundos.

" _Sé que los he visto en algún lugar antes_ " pensó. " _¿Pero dónde? ¿De la escuela? No, así al menos sabría sus nombres. ¿Del arcade? No, conozco a la mayoría de los asiduos allí también. Hmm..._ "

La respuesta golpeó Lincoln como una bolsa de martillos tan pronto como consiguió una buena mirada en la ropa que llevaban puesta: los tres estaban vestidos con _jerseys_ rojos y anaranjados.

Rojo y naranja. Los colores de los gallos de Royal Woods. Mejor conocido como el equipo que Lincoln hizo enojar de forma real cuando accidentalmente anotó para el equipo contrario, lo que les costó el juego.

Y se acercaban peligrosamente...

Lincoln no podía estar seguro de si estaban o no enojados, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

‒ Ahh, ¿Leni? ‒ exclamó, tirando de la manga de su hermana mayor ‒ Tenemos, hmm... tenemos que irnos.

‒ No seas grosero, Lincoln ‒ replicó Leni.

‒ No estoy tratando de serlo, pero... ahh...

" _Piensa, Lincoln, recuérdale que le estás haciendo un favor_ ".

‒... ¿todavía no quieres ese mameluco?"

Leni jadeó

‒ ¡Tienes razón! ‒ ella chilló ‒ ¡Me olvidé por completo de eso!

Se volvió para mirar a su mejor amiga

‒ Erin, fue genial verte, pero de verdad tengo que irme. Vi un mameluco en el Pitstop de Penélope que en serio necesito.

‒ Entonces ve por él, chica ‒ dijo Erin ‒ ¿Un último abrazo antes de apartarnos?

‒ Por supuesto.

Las dos muchachas se inclinaron y se dieron un rápido apretón, dándose palmadas en la espalda.

‒... y uno para Lincoln...

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar, Erin lo agarró y lo sostuvo en un apretado abrazo, enterrando inadvertidamente el rostro del muchacho en su escote y dejando su cara tan roja como una remolacha.

‒ ¡Adiós! ‒ cantó Erin, dándole a los Loud una última despedida antes de que apretaran el paso.

Una vez que lo incómodo de la situación desapareció del rostro de Lincoln, comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo del centro comercial, sintiendo una ola de alivio sobre él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era evadir a esos tres atletas durante las próximas tres o cuatro horas, y estaría libre en casa. Por supuesto, tres o cuatro horas era mucho tiempo, pero el centro comercial era un lugar bastante grande. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que incluso los volviera a ver?

 **Fin del Capítulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Loud House_ y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores

 **Historia original: "MrTyeDye"**

Traducida y adaptada al español por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Algo tiene que hacerse con tus prendas**

El mameluco todavía estaba en la ventana cuando los dos Louds llegaron a la tienda, y pudieron comprarlo sin demasiados problemas. El "Pitstop de Penélope" era una tienda bastante popular, pero, como uno de los empleados de la tienda explicó, sus mamelucos no estaban exactamente volando de los estantes. Después de ver a Leni probarlo, Lincoln ciertamente podía ver por qué: mientras que ella se veía bastante linda en él, Lincoln no podía ignorar lo poco manejable y poco práctico que parecía la prenda.

" _¿Cómo se supone que incluso orine en esta cosa?_ ", Pensó mientras el cajero le entregaba la bolsa. " _Eh, lo que sea, su problema, no el mío_ ".

‒ ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ‒ preguntó Lincoln mientras salían de la tienda.

‒ Hmm... ‒ Leni retiró su itinerario de su bolso y lo leyó nuevamente ‒ ¡Ah, "El amanecer del hilo"! Esa es nuestra próxima parada.

" _Otra tienda de ropa_ ", pensó Lincoln. " _Supongo que no debería estar sorprendido_ ".

* * *

Esta tienda estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que los dos tenían que tomar la escalera mecánica. Aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, Lincoln siempre encontraba algo extrañamente agradable al montar la escalera mecánica. Puede haber sido la comodidad de dejar que una máquina lo lleve después de horas de caminar. Alternativamente, puede haber sido la sensación de ver el piso debajo de él cada vez más lejos, cada segundo sirve como un recordatorio de lo grande y vibrante que el centro comercial realmente era. Lo más probable es que sólo apreciara tener quince segundos para soñar despierto antes de que tuviera que reorientar su mente en la tarea que tenía a la mano.

Lincoln ya podía ver la tienda cuando Leni y él llegaron a la cima de la escalera mecánica. Era bastante difícil perderse el estandarte alto y llamativo que decía "El AMANECER del HILO" en gruesas letras verdes, cada una de las cuales estaba envuelta en alambre de púas y cubierta con marcas de garra. Y si eso no le llamó la atención, la radio de la tienda dentro explotando al ritmo de _Ghosts n' Stuff_ de Deadmau5 seguramente lo haría.

‒ ¿Estás seguro de que ésta es la tienda que estamos buscando? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ ¡Sip! ‒ dijo Leni.

Una vez que entraron, lo primero que notó fue el olor. Mientras que "Zapatos para Estremecerse" y "Pitstop de Penélope" tenían unos aromas ligeros y delicados que apenas se notaba en absoluto, el aire de "El AMANECER del HILO" era una mezcla de sudor, rocío corporal y varios otros perfumes que Lincoln ni siquiera reconoció. El potente olor fue acompañado por un sonido igualmente potente, cortesía de la radio de la tienda antes mencionada, tocando música electrónica de baile con el bajo encendiendo el lugar. Se sentía menos como una tienda de ropa y más como un club de baile bien iluminado que se le ocurrió vender ropa.

‒ ¡Oye, tú, es Leni! ‒ Llamado una voz gruesa, con un acento de Brooklyn, desde el extremo izquierdo de la tienda. Lincoln giró la cabeza para ver a dos hombres musculosos y bronceados con camisas hawaianas abiertas detrás del mostrador, sonriendo en su dirección.

Leni les dio un saludo entusiasta.

‒ ¡Hola, Billy! ¡Hola, Jimmy!

Con Lincoln siguiéndola, ella se acercó al mostrador y dió a ambos hombres un "choca esos cinco".

‒ Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer por ti, Leni? ‒ preguntó el hombre de la derecha, supuestamente Jimmy, si la "J" tatuada en sus abdominales era cualquier indicación. ‒ Acabamos de recibir un nuevo envío de ese acondicionador de menta, si necesitas una recarga.

‒ Gracias ‒ dijo Leni ‒, pero nosotros sólo vamos a navegar.

‒ ¿Nosotros? ‒ preguntó Billy. Fue entonces cuando notó a Lincoln de pie a su lado, llevando un par de bolsas de compras.

‒ Oh, oye, ¿este es el pequeño hermano del que hemos oído hablar? ‒ preguntó.

‒ ¡Ajá! ‒ dijo Leni ‒ Es mi compañero de compras.

Jimmy cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una juguetona mirada de regaño.

‒ Y le estás pidiendo que lleve todas tus bolsas ‒ dijo con un movimiento de cabeza ‒ Qué vergüenza, Leni.

Una sonrisa avergonzada surgió en el rostro de Leni. ‒ He... ¿lo siento?

Los ojos de Lincoln bajaron hacia las grandes, aunque no particularmente pesadas, bolsas en su mano. Honestamente, no lo había molestado hasta que Jimmy lo señaló, pero ahora que lo pensó, ¿por qué llevaba todo? Leni era más grande que él, y estaba bastante seguro de que ella era más fuerte, también.

‒ No, está bien, está bien ‒ dijo Billy ‒ Jimmy sólo está jugando contigo. ¡Y oye!, si sigues haciendo que él haga esto, ¡el hombrecito va a estar... marcado!

Él coronó esta última palabra de su declaración realizando una flexión de sus bíceps, esto hizo que las mangas de su camisa sobretributada tuvieran que amolderse ante tremenda musculatura. Esto provocó un nervioso estremecimiento de Lincoln; le gustaba la idea de estar musculuso, pero no tampoco era para exagerar.

‒ De todos modos, pasen y echen un vistazo a su alrededor, y sólo llámenos si necesitan algo.

* * *

Leni tomó a Lincoln por la mano y lo llevó a un pasillo en el centro de la tienda, que notó que estaba marcado por una pancarta que decía "ATUENDOS PARA CHICOS" colgando sobre sus cabezas.

‒ He... Leni, ¿sabes que esta es la sección de chicos, verdad? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Bueno, eso es obvio. Pero no estoy a comprando aquí por mí, tontito. ¡Estoy comprando aquí para ti!

Lincoln levantó una ceja hacia ella. ‒ ¿Para mí? Pero no necesito ropa nueva.

‒ En cierto modo, Linky, ese conjunto básico de camisa naranja y jeans se está poniendo bastante viejo ‒ dijo Leni ‒ ¡Es hora de actualizar tu look!

Lincoln tuvo que suprimir su instinto de gemir. En lo que a él respecta, su armario estaba bien como estaba. Además, nada de lo que había visto en aquella tienda le hacía cosquillas en lo más mínimo. Pero, una vez más, él no estaba en condiciones de discutir, así que se contuvo la lengua.

‒ ¿Qué tal una sudadera con capucha? ‒ preguntó Leni. Señaló una sudadera con capucha rojo sangre colgada en la pared, con "TAP-OUT" blasonado en la parte delantera.

‒ No ‒ dijo Lincoln. Incluso sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que el rojo no era su color, nunca sería atrapado muerto con una camisa TAPOUT. Esos parecían ser usados exclusivamente por tipos duros y tipos aspirantes a ser duros, y Lincoln no lo era.

‒ Está... bien ‒ dijo Leni, su sonrisa se oscureció un poco. ‒ ¿Un casquillo, tal vez? -preguntó, señalando un estante de casquillos tejidos a mano de color negro y gris.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza. No era un gran admirador de los sombreros, en general. Siempre había visto su lechoso pelo blanco como uno de sus rasgos distintivos, así como algo que lo hacía único, así que no le gustaba ocultarlo.

‒ Hmm... ‒ La sonrisa de Leni disminuyó de nuevo, hasta el punto en que ya no se podía llamar una sonrisa más. ‒ Vamos a intentar con algo más pequeño. ¿Cómo te sientes con las pulseras?

Señaló hacia abajo una cesta de pulseras de caucho negro con diseños variados: algunos con cráneos, algunos con logos de bandas y otros con lemas nihilistas. Ninguna de ellas era particularmente atractiva para Lincoln.

‒ No soy fanático de ellas ‒ dijo.

Finalmente, su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

‒ Vamos, Lincoln ‒ suplicó ella, dejando que un poco de dolor se deslizara en su voz ‒ Estoy haciendo esto por ti. ¿Podrías aunque sea trabajar conmigo aquí un poco, por favor?

Lincoln dejó caer sus ojos hacia el suelo, ahorrándose la visión de culpabilidad del ceño fruncido de Leni.

‒ Lo siento ‒ dijo ‒ Es que... no soy bueno cuando se trata de la moda. ¿Qué pasa si selecciono algo de mal gusto, o incluso estúpido?

Una sonrisa nueva comenzó a tirar de los labios de Leni, que Lincoln notó por el rabillo del ojo.

‒ ¿Estás realmente preocupado por parecer estúpido delante de mí? ‒ ella preguntó.

Lincoln rió entre dientes. Parecía tonto, cuando lo puso así.

‒ Sólo escoge lo primero que salte a tu vista ‒ dijo Leni, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Lincoln ‒ Te prometo que no te reñiré ni me reiré.

Lincoln asintió y comenzó a escudriñar con sus ojos a través de cada estante. Pero a pesar de que estaba buscando activamente esta vez, todavía tenía dificultades para encontrar una sola pieza de ropa que pudiera decir sinceramente lo que quería. Los jeans pre-rasgados, las chapas de identificación, las camisetas gráficas con imágenes de los personajes de caricaturas vestidos como "ratas callejeras"... nada de eso eran para él. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que la mayor parte de lo que veía era contra el código de vestimenta de su escuela.

* * *

Pero con un poco de esfuerzo honesto y perseverancia, finalmente encontró algo... decente. No era perfecto, ni espectacular, pero lo suficientemente respetable para que se sintiera inclinado a darle una oportunidad. Era una chaqueta de cuero (falso) lisa, de color negro intenso, con un cuello grande y ancho que sólo rogaba que saliera, además de un par de bolsillos laterales para que siempre tuviera un lugar donde poner las manos.

‒ ¿Qué hay de esto? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, señalando la chaqueta.

Leni apretó su mano sobre su boca, amortiguando una risita. ‒ ¿Eso?

‒ ¡Prometiste que no te reirías! ‒ exclamó Lincoln.

‒ Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que me has tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que te inclinaras por el cuero.

Ella agarró los hombros de la chaqueta y la levantó con cuidado de la percha. ‒ Pero, sinceramente, no se ve medio malo. ¡Pruébatela!

Lincoln estaba un poco escéptico ante la afirmación de Leni, pero pensó que no le haría daño intentarlo. Tomó la chaqueta, se pasó sus brazos por las mangas y la cerró a medio camino. Tan pronto como terminó, vio el rostro de Leni iluminado como un árbol de Navidad.

‒ Entonces... ¿me veo bien? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ ¡Te ves genial! ‒ dijo Leni ‒ ¡Te ves un poco _greaser_!

Leni buscó en el bolso, sacó su espejo de maquillaje y lo puso en la mano de Lincoln

‒ ¡Echa un vistazo por ti mismo!

Abrió el espejo, lo sostuvo a una distancia de su rostro, y fue tratado con la visión de un gato oscilante mirando hacia atrás. Ese gran cuello negro que rodeaba el suyo le impregnaba de un aura de frescura de la vieja escuela y un encanto agreste. Empezó a soñar despierto acerca de conducir por la carretera en un convertible de lujo con la parte superior hacia abajo (por encima del límite de velocidad, porque los niños _cool_ no juegan por las reglas), dejando que sus mechones empolvados revolotearan contra el viento, mientras que Ronnie Anne descansaba su cabeza en su pecho y jadeaba incesantemente sobre lo soñado que era.

‒ ¿Supongo que quieres la chaqueta? ‒ preguntó Leni.

‒ Tienes razón ‒ dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa de confianza.

‒ Entonces vamos a llevarte al mostrador, Danny Zuko.

Ella pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Lincoln y los dos se acompañaron hasta el frente de la tienda, irradiando con orgullo todo el camino. El orgullo de Lincoln se hinchó aún más cuando llegaron al mostrador, y los dos empleados comenzaron a gritar.

‒ ¡Diablos! ‒ exclamó Billy ‒ Oye, tú, ¡¿este chico es real?!

‒ Hermano, estás recto luciendo ese cuero ‒ Jimmy intervino ‒ ¡Te pareces "The Fonz"!

‒ ¡O James Dean!

‒ ¡O Jesse Katsopolis!

‒ No, no, a Jesse no, necesitaría unas greñas para eso.

‒ Correcto.

...

‒ Creo que es James Dean.

‒ Sí. Definitivamente James Dean.

Lincoln sólo tenía una vaga idea de quién era James Dean, pero de todos modos tomó la comparación como un cumplido. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el mostrador, dejando que Billy y Jimmy la escudriñaran y la empacaran. Leni, una vez más, pagó con su tarjeta de crédito.

‒ Has tomado la decisión correcta de traerlo aquí, Leni -dijo Jimmy-. Tu pequeño hermano va a ser el mejor chico de la escuela.

‒ Oh, estoy seguro de que lo hará ‒ dijo Leni, sonriendo mientras tomaba la bolsa de la compra. ‒ ¡Gracias a ambos, y tengan un buen día!

* * *

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Lincoln sintió esa misma sensación de hormigueo que experimentó después de dejar a "Zapatos para Estremecerse". Pero esta vez fue aún más fuerte. Lincoln podía sentir su corazón temblar dentro de su pecho, casi como si estuviera tratando de contener la alegría que brotaba dentro de él. Estaba genuinamente feliz de estar vivo.

‒ ¿Ves? ¡La moda puede ser divertida! ‒ alentó Leni.

Su comentario provocó una sacudida de sorpresa que subía y bajaba por su espina dorsal. En cualquier otro día, Lincoln habría rechazado esa afirmación, catalogandola de ridícula y falsa. Pero después de esa sesión de compras en "El Amanecer del Hilo"... ella tenía razón. Estuvo divertido. Empoderado, incluso. El simple acto de hacer una nueva elección de moda le dejó sentirse confiado, atractivo y orgulloso.

" _Pero a los chicos no les gusta la moda, ¿verdad?_ ", Pensó. " _De todos modos, ¿quién puede decidir eso? Si me hace feliz y no está lastimando a nadie, ¿cuál es el...?_ "

‒ Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre? ‒ preguntó Leni.

" _Y... perdí mi tren de pensamiento_ ".

‒ La plaza de comidas está justo en esta planta, si quieres un descanso para almorzar ‒ dijo ‒ Son sólo, como, las 11:30, tenemos tiempo.

Ahora que lo mencionó, Lincoln estaba empezando a sentir un poco de hambre, y sus piernas estaban recibiendo un poco de dolor de todos modos.

‒ ¡Claro, vamos a comer! ‒ dijo él.

Con eso, Leni lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarlo al otro lado del piso. Cuando pasaron junto al balcón, Lincoln vio a esos tres futbolistas caminando por el primer piso.

" _11:30. Sólo tres horas más y estaré en mi zona_ ".

 **Fin del Capítulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Loud House_ y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores

 **Historia original: "MrTyeDye"**

Traducida y adaptada al español por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Pausa para almorzar**

‒ Entonces, ¿dónde quieres comer? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

A menos que ella dijera lo contrario, él se aferraba automáticamente a ella. Era su día, después de todo.

‒ Realmente no me importa ‒ dijo Leni, encogiéndose de hombros ‒ Puedes escoger el lugar si quieres.

" _¡Suave!_ ", pensó. " _Ahora vamos a ver lo que tengo que elegir..._ "

Lincoln escudriñó sus ojos a través de los vendedores que rodeaban la plaza de comidas, buscando la primera señal que realmente le abriera el apetito. Entonces, la encontró: una pancarta roja brillante que decía "WOK THIS WAY" en letras tan afiladas como las dagas, acompañada por una imagen de un _wok_.

‒ ¡Ese! ‒ gritó, impulsando su dedo puntero hacia la pancarta. Había un montón de diferentes cocinas regionales que Lincoln disfrutó, pero él siempre tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para la comida china. Todo esa era tan abundante y sabrosa: el _chow fun_ , el _lo mein_ , el _moo goo gai pan_... diablos, era casi tan divertido como decir que era para comer.

‒ ¿WOK THIS WAY? ‒ preguntó Leni.

Lincoln le dio un cabeceo entusiasta.

‒ ¡Bueno, entonces está bien!

* * *

Los dos caminaron hacia el vendedor, y fueron recibidos por un hombre chino, corpulento y de rostro redondo, con un delantal muy manchado.

‒ ¡Hey, Li Wei! ‒ saludó Leni, mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

‒ ¡Ah, hola, Leni! -dijo, con una voz ahogada y algo rasposa. ‒ ¿En otra excursión de compras, supongo?

‒ ¡Exacto! ‒ respondió Leni.

Li Wei miró por encima del mostrador, sonriendo a Lincoln. ‒ ¡Y veo que estás arrastrando a tu hermano pequeño para el viaje!

Leni le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad. ‒ No, no lo hago ‒ dijo ‒ No lo estoy arrastrando a ningún lado. Puede caminar por su cuenta.

En respuesta, Li Wei levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risa pesada que envió una ondulación hacia arriba y abajo de su vientre bulboso. ‒ ¡Ah, Leni, eres muy divertida!

Ella rió incómodamente junto a él, preguntándose en qué le pareció tan gracioso lo que dijo.

‒ De todas formas ‒ dijo después de recuperar el aliento ‒ ¿qué les gustaría pedir?

‒ Un plato de arroz frito de cerdo, por favor ‒ dijo Leni.

‒ ¡Mejor que sean dos de eso, por favor! ‒ añadió Lincoln.

‒ ¡Ya va en camino!

Li Wei miró por encima del hombro y llamó a su chef, que estaba parado expectante sobre un _wok_ con una espátula en la mano, y exclamó, en su lengua madre, la orden establecida.

Después, Li Wei volvió su atención hacia Leni y charlaron un poco. No es que Lincoln estuviera prestando atención; estaba demasiado hipnotizado por la visión del chef que tenía de enfrente, amontonando los ingredientes en el _wok_ y vigorosamente batiéndolos alrededor mientras un espeso penacho de humo salía del centro. Era como ver a un herrero forjar una espada.

Después de unos minutos, el chef salió de la cocina con dos platos humeantes, suculentos de arroz frito de cerdo. Lincoln ya estaba salivando tan pronto como vio que el cocinero dejaba los platos frente a él, y eso fue antes de que pudiera olerlos. Leni pagó por ambos (esta vez en efectivo, incluyendo una buena propina), y ella y Lincoln se fueron a la zona de estar, ansiosos por comer.

‒ ¡Disfruten de su comida! ‒ Li Wei los llamó, provocando una sonrisa y un ademán de despedida de Leni.

* * *

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa, cogieron unas servilletas y se detuvieron. Si había algo que a Lincoln realmente le gustaba de las pocas veces que iba al centro comercial, era la comida. Aunque no era exactamente al estilo _gourmet_ , los cocineros siempre parecían utilizar sólo la mezcla correcta de especias y condimentos para hacer a un Lincoln salvaje. El aroma del arroz frito era tan intoxicante que empezó a meterlo en la boca tan pronto como se sentó.

Pero él sólo consiguió tres o cuatro bocados antes de que Leni comenzara a molestarle con una pregunta... y, por desgracia, ésta era un poco desconcertante.

‒ Hey, Lincoln, tengo una pregunta rápida, ¿sabes qué es un "uraqt"?

‒ Un "uraqt". Tampoco sé qué es eso.

Leni sacó de su bolsillo una nota adhesiva rosada.

‒ Como que, alguien dejó esta nota en mi casillero y no tengo ni idea de lo que significa, todo lo que dice es "uraqt" ‒ Mientras hablaba, sus ojos exploraban la nota una y otra vez, tratando de darle sentido.

Los ojos de Lincoln se estrecharon con sospecha ‒ Déjame ver esa nota.

Leni se encogió de hombros y se lo entregó. Lincoln lo volteó, para encontrar la siguiente cadena de letras escritas en él en marcador:

 **U_R_A_Q_T**

‒ Sí, eso es algo... espera un segundo...

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que las letras estaban todas en mayúsculas y espaciadas de forma visible y distante. Todo parecía indicar que aquél que recibiera el mensaje tenía que pronunciarlas por separado.

" _El que escribió esto habría sido más directo con el mensaje de saber cómo es Leni_ ", pensó Lincoln.

Por un momento, quedó tan confundido por el simple hecho que al pronunciarlas por separado no daban a entender un mensaje claro. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo... si eso no generaba algún resultado, entonces creyó que prodría lograrlo en inglés.

Con algo de experiencia en la pronunciación del abecedario en inglés, trató de sonar cada letra en su cabeza.

‒ ¿"Iu...", "Ar...", "Ei...", "Kiu...", "Ti..."? ‒ pronunció cada letra tal y cómo le enseñaron. Posteriormente dio una pequeña exhalación de asombro, como señal de al fin haber dado con el mensaje secreto ‒ ¡" _You're a cutie_ "! ¡"Eres una hermosura"!

‒ Vaya... gracias, Lincoln, eso es halagador ‒ dijo Leni con una risita.

‒ ¡No, eso es lo que dice la nota!

Pasó la nota alrededor y se la mostró a Leni. Al leer la nota en voz alta, señaló cada letra en rápida sucesión.

‒ ¿Ves? ¡"Iu"-"Ar"-"Ei"-"Kiu"-"Ti"! ¡En inglés, eso significa "Eres una hermosura"!

Leni expresó asombro. ‒ ¿Eso significa que alguien en mi escuela piensa que soy...? ‒ Mientras exclamaba esas palabras, un rubor luminoso empezó a deslizarse por sus mejillas, que ella torpemente trató de ocultar con su servilleta ‒ ¿... una hermosura?

‒ Parece que así es ‒ dijo Lincoln, dándole a Leni una sonrisa. ‒ Tienes un admirador secreto, Leni.

Leni chilló de alegría. Con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro, empezó a mecerse en su asiento y patear los pies en el aire.

‒ Alguien está enamorado de mí.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ridícula exhibición de Leni. ‒ Cálmate, Leni. Tampoco es para tanto.

‒ ¡Lo es totalmente, Lincoln! ‒ ella chilló ‒ ¡Es que no todos los días recibo una nota como esta!

‒ Espera, ¿en serio? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, levantando una ceja ‒ Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

La sonrisa de Leni comenzó a desvanecerse, ya que el comentario de Lincoln la sacó de su desmayante ajuste.

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒ Bueno... siempre supuse que eras muy popular entre los chicos

‒ ¿Qué te dio esa idea? ‒ preguntó Leni, inclinando la cabeza.

‒ Bueno, ¿qué es lo que no les gusta? Eres amable, eres dulce, eres muy bonita...

‒ Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo ‒ dijo, con su anterior rubor resurgiendo ‒ Pero la verdad es que nunca he estado tan bien con chicos, no como Lori.

Ella soltó un suspiro melancólico, y luego procedió con su testimonio:

‒ Mira... Lori, ella siempre sabe lo que debe decirle a un chico. Pero, yo simplemente no sé cómo. Como que, aquella vez, un muchacho se acercó a mí y me dijo que le gustaba mucho mi blusa, así que dije que realmente me gustó su culote. Sólo me miró con sus ojos todos saltones y se fue.

Lincoln tuvo que ahogar una risita... que, por desgracia, Leni notó.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo estaba tratando de decir que se veía bien en jeans!

‒ Lo sé, lo sé ‒ dijo Lincoln mientras dejaba escapar otra risita ‒ Pero creo que cuando la gente habla de pantalones, por lo general se pronuncia" _culotté_ ". Es una palabra francesa que se refiere tanto a los calzones como a los pantalones.

‒...oh. Entiendo.

Una pausa en la discusión se produjo cuando los dos volvieron a su comida. Lincoln no estaba muy seguro de cómo continuar la conversación, y estaba demasiado hambriento para tratar de pensar en una forma. Por desgracia, cuando terminó la mitad de su plato, Leni le lanzó otra pregunta... aunque por diferentes razones, ésta era igualmente difícil.

‒ Por cierto, hablando de citas... ‒ ella se movió hacia adelante, mirando a Lincoln con una sonrisa de ensueño formada en su rostro ‒... ¿cómo están tú y Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln empezó a retorcerse en su asiento. ‒ Somos, ahh... cosa especial, ¿supongo?

La sonrisa de Leni se disolvió, dejando un ceño fruncido en su estela.

‒ Quiero decir, no sé si estamos juntos, ¿sabes? ‒ añadió. ‒ Como, novio y novia.

‒ Bueno, tuviste muchas citas, ¿no? ‒ preguntó Leni.

‒ Sí...

‒ Y tú no sales con ninguna otra niña, ¿verdad?

‒ Oh, Dios, no. Ronnie Anne estaría furiosa si lo hiciera.

‒ Y ella no sale con otros chicos, ¿verdad?

‒ No que yo sepa.

‒ Para mí, eso suena como una relación ‒ dijo Leni, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lincoln metió otro mordisco de arroz frito en su boca y lo masticó lentamente para darse tiempo a pensar en una respuesta.

‒ Pero Leni ‒ dijo después de tragar ‒ en una relación, ¿las dos personas no tienen que amarse? ¿O al menos realmente quererse el uno al otro?

La frente de Leni se arrugó de preocupación.

‒ ¿No crees que a Ronnie Anne le gustes?

‒ No es que no me quiera, ella no querría salir conmigo si no me caía bien, es que a veces me pregunto si ella... ¿me respeta?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? ‒ ella preguntó ‒ No te pega más, ¿verdad?

‒ Oh, no, ya no ‒ dijo Lincoln con un movimiento de cabeza ‒ Le dije que se detuviera hace un par de meses.

‒ ¿Y no te ha golpeado desde entonces?

‒ Ni una sola vez.

‒ ¿Ves? Ella no te habría escuchado si no te respetaba.

Lincoln se inclinó más profundamente en su silla.

‒ Supongo ‒ murmuró ‒ Pero ella todavía me fastidia y me pone sobrenombres. Tan sólo la semana pasada, estábamos jugando al balón prisionero en clase de gimnasia, y ella dijo que yo tiraba la pelota como un "hobbit".

Leni empujó su plato (todavía medio lleno) a un lado y se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando a Lincoln directamente a los ojos. Posteriormente, le dijo:

‒ Bueno, déjame preguntarte esto, ¿cuándo dijo eso, pensaste que estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mal?

‒ Bueno, ahh... eso es... quiero decir, yo...

Lincoln apartó los ojos mientras tropezaba con sus palabras. Leni siguió con la mirada fija en él hasta que pudo encontrar una respuesta.

‒...no, probablemente no ‒ admitió ‒ Lo más probable es que sólo quería mi atención.

‒ ¡Ahí tienes! ‒ dijo ella, empezando a sonreír ‒ No todas las chicas muestran su amor de la misma manera.

Lincoln se volvió hacia Leni y reasumió el contacto visual con ella.

‒ Pero, mira, el problema es que todavía eso hiere mis sentimientos ‒ explicó, haciendo que Leni perdiera su sonrisa ‒ Al menos... a veces.

‒ Entonces creo que deberías decírselo ‒ dijo Leni con firmeza.

‒ Pero ¿y si no me toma en serio?

Leni sacudió la cabeza ‒ Lo hará, Lincoln. Yo sé que lo hará.

‒ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ‒ preguntó, levantando una ceja.

‒ Te diré cómo ‒ respondió ella, manteniendo su tono firme, pero suave. ‒ ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la escuela, cuando la llamaste molesta y grosera, y la hiciste llorar?

‒ ¡Lo siento! ‒ exclamó. Su repentino aumento de volumen hizo que Leni retrocediera sorprendida.

‒ Yo... está bien, está bien ‒ dijo apresuradamente ‒ La verdad es que tú y Ronnie Anne no son tan diferentes. Puede que no lo muestre todo el tiempo, pero ella también es sensible. Sabe que las palabras pueden ser hirientes.

Leni tomó algunos mordiscos más de su comida antes de continuar.

‒ Sabes, creo que estoy empezando a ver el problema. Podría estar equivocada... y puedes decirme si lo estoy, pero me suena como si todavía le tuvieras un poco de miedo a ella.

Lincoln apartó la mirada de Leni y se dejó caer en su silla, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible. La única respuesta que pudo hacer fue un tímido asentimiento.

‒ ¡No, no te avergüences! ‒ ella dijo ‒ Como que, lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Ella era tu agresora por mucho tiempo antes de que empezaras a salir. Es difícil seguir adelante con eso. Pero Lincoln, esos días están... Lincoln, mírame.

Lincoln alzó la vista para ver a Leni inclinada sobre la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella, con una mirada tierna ‒casi maternal‒ en sus ojos.

‒ Lincoln, esos días están lejos de ti. Ella ya no es tu agresor. Ella es tu amiga. Ella te quiere, y te quiere tanto como tú a ella.

Lincoln tuvo que resistir el impulso de romperse cuando miró a los ojos de Leni. En ningún momento durante esta excursión esperaba oír algo tan... conmovedor. Más de un plato de arroz frito de cerdo, al menos no.

‒ Pero eso significa que tienes que dejar de tener miedo de ella. ‒ continuó Leni ‒ Tienes que encontrar el coraje para ser honesto y abierto con ella, y confiar en que ella te respetará cuando lo hagas. ¿Entiendes?

Lincoln frunció el ceño con determinación y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa valiente.

‒ Sí ‒ declaró ‒ Si, lo haré.

‒ ¡Estupendo! ‒ gritó Leni, devolviéndole la sonrisa ‒ Tengo una sensación muy buena sobre ustedes dos, ustedes van a estar juntos para siempre.

Con eso, Leni secó el resto de su plato de arroz, y los dos dejaron la mesa para reciclar sus platos. Mientras regresaban a la mesa, Lincoln vio la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba Leni en su bolsa, ubicada en su asiento mismo, y la inspiración se apoderó de él.

‒ Oye, Leni, ¿puedes darme mi chaqueta de cuero, por favor?

Leni se acercó, agarró la bolsa y se la entregó a Lincoln.

‒ Claro, ¿para qué?

Una sonrisa insoportable estalló en la cara de Lincoln mientras desembolsaba la chaqueta y se la ponía. ‒ Quiero tomarme una _selfie_ con mi chaqueta y enviársela a Ronnie Anne. A ver qué es lo que ella piensa.

De nuevo, Leni expresó un pequeño ruido asombro.

‒ ¡Oh, sí, sí! ‒ ella chilló ‒ Ve por eso, Linky. Ella se va echar una buena vista de ti.

 **Fin del Capítulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

_The Loud House_ y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores

 **Historia original: "MrTyeDye"**

Traducida y adaptada al español por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Agarrado!**

‒ Bueno, ahora ponte las manos en los bolsillos. Sí, algo así. Y ahora, levanta la barbilla sólo... un poco más. Ella realmente necesita ver tu cara.

En este punto, Lincoln estaba empezando a lamentar la idea de la _selfie_. Su intención era tomar una pequeña foto con su _smartphone_ , pero Leni, siendo Leni, insistió en hacerla perfecta. Pasó cinco minutos entrenando a Lincoln en la posición adecuada, como si estuviera tomando fotos para una agencia de modelos. Aun así, Lincoln sólo apretó los dientes y siguió adelante, ya que sabía que Leni sólo lo hacía porque le importaba.

‒ Muy bien... ¡Perfecto!

 _*Clic*_

Por fin, la foto fue tomada. Una vez que vio el resultado final en el rollo de cámara de Lincoln, empezó a chillar como una colegiala.

‒ ¡Lincoln, a ella le va a encantar esto! ‒ dijo entre chillidos.

Lincoln le lanzó una mirada escéptica. ¿Fue realmente una _selfie_ lo suficientemente perfecta para conseguir que se emocionara demasiado?

Luego, tomó su teléfono de las manos de Leni y le dio una mirada a la foto... y llegó a la conclusión de que era, de hecho, una buena razón para emocionarse. Con el cuello abierto, las manos en los bolsillos, la ceja arqueada y los labios curvados en una sonrisa burlona, parecía un modelo "fresco sin esfuerzo". Con sus dedos temblorosos de excitación, envió un mensaje de texto a Ronnie Anne y dejó caer el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

‒ Ahh, ¿vas a mantener eso ahí? ‒ preguntó Leni.

‒ Sí ‒ dijo Lincoln, con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa ‒ Quiero decir, ¿por qué no?, una cosa menos que llevar.

‒ ¡No puedo discutir con eso! ‒ Leni canalizó ‒ Te ves muy bien, por cierto. Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero es en enserio.

Leni unió manos de nuevo con Lincoln y comenzó a llevarlo de vuelta al otro lado del piso, donde estaba la escalera mecánica. Mientras caminaban, sacó su itinerario de su bolso y lo miró.

‒ A continuación, nos vamos a dirigir al "Bar de la Belleza" ‒ dijo ‒ Tengo que arreglarme las uñas.

Lincoln sólo gruñó y asintió. Supuso que esto era algo que ella iba a hacer por su cuenta, y que tendría que esperar afuera, lo que a él no le importaba honestamente. Sin embargo, al acercarse a la escalera mecánica, Leni añadió:

‒ Por cierto, eres bienvenido de unirte a mí, si lo deseas.

 _"Ella realmente no está sugiriendo que me arregle las uñas, ¿verdad?"_ , Pensó Lincoln. Se imaginó que ella sólo estaba tratando de ser cortés, así que decidió responder del mismo modo:

‒ Gracias, Leni, pero creo que me quedaré fuera hasta que termines.

‒ ¿Estás seguro? ‒ ella preguntó. Echó un vistazo a las manos de Lincoln, que colgaban perezosamente a sus lados. ‒ Tus uñas parecen que podrían necesitar algún trabajo.

 _"Espera... ¿es en serio?"_

Lincoln se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara y echó un vistazo a sus uñas. Es cierto que estaban un poco sucias... e irregulares... y secas... así que no, Leni no estaba equivocada cuando dijo que podrían usar alguna mejora. Pero aún así, ¿qué chico de su edad, o de cualquier edad, estaría dispuesto a estar atrapado arreglándose las uñas con su hermana mayor en un salón de belleza?

‒ Vaya, Leni, no lo sé ‒ dijo, rascándose la nuca. ‒ Quiero decir, ¿eso no es para las chicas?

Leni sacudió la cabeza. ‒ El acicalado es para todo el mundo, Lincoln. Como que, no tienes que ser una niña para preocuparte de que te veas bien y sentirte limpio.

‒ Supongo... ‒ murmuró Lincoln, su voz se apagó mientras intentaba pensar en una refutación.

‒ Te diré qué ‒ dijo ella. ‒ Puedes verme cómo asean mis uñas, y luego puedes decidir si quieres o no que te hagan lo mismo. ¿Suena bien?

Lincoln se frotó la barbilla mientras consideraba la oferta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a Leni durante unos quince minutos, y todavía tenía la opción de decir que no cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

‒ Trato ‒ dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Con eso, los dos se subieron a la escalera mecánica y regresaron al primer piso. Justo al pie de la escalera mecánica, Lincoln vio una señal de color rosa oscuro que decía "Bar de la Belleza" en fuente cursiva de lujo, junto con una silueta de una mujer de perfil.

 _"Si el acicalado es para todos, entonces ¿por qué su logotipo es una mujer?"_ , pensó Lincoln mientras se acercaban a las puertas. _"Lo que sea. Sólo no discutas."_

* * *

Al entrar, Lincoln tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, esforzándose por adaptarse a la iluminación abrumadora de la tienda. Tan pronto como abrió las puertas, sintió que un torrente de luz fluorescente se iluminaba en su cráneo. Si eso no era lo suficientemente abrumador, el aire se llenó con el aroma combinado de varios perfumes y colonias caros diferentes, indudablemente usados por los clientes de la tienda. La música, que no era particularmente fuerte para empezar, era apenas audible por la cacofonía de decenas de clientes y esteticistas charlando al unísono.

Una vez que sus sentidos se adaptaron al nuevo ambiente, él y Leni caminaron hacia la recepción. Allí, fueron "saludados" (en el sentido más flojo de la palabra) por una señora rubia en la recepción con una figura de ramita y una cara bañada en pintas de fundación y sombra de ojos. A pesar de que Leni se acercó a ella y la llamó por su nombre, ella se negó a dejar de pintar sus uñas o incluso mirar hacia arriba.

‒ ¡Hola, Phyllis! ‒ ella llamó.

‒ Hola, Leni ‒ dijo Phyllis ‒ ¿Estás aquí por otra manicura?

‒ ¡Sí! ‒ dijo Leni, dándole a Phyllis una sonrisa que sabía que no iba a ser devuelta.

‒ Por desgracia, estamos un poco reservados ahora ‒ dijo Phyllis ‒ Aunque, Jolene está disponible.

‒ No puedo decir que he oído hablar de ella, ¿es nueva?

‒ Sí, la contratamos hace un mes, acaba de terminar la escuela de esteticismo el pasado mes de diciembre. Todavía es un poco inexperta, pero es todo lo que tenemos ahora mismo.

‒ ¡Seguro! ‒ chirrió Leni ‒ ¡Me encantaría conocerla!

‒ Está bien, entonces, espera y déjame que la llame.

Phyllis dejó la lima de uñas y se levantó de su silla con un gruñido, haciendo que la acción parecía mucho más laboriosa de lo que merecía.

‒ ¡JOLENE! ‒ Ella gritó ‒ ¡TIENES UNOS CLIENTES!

* * *

Unos momentos más tarde, Lincoln vio a una empleada nueva saltar al mostrador... y su corazón casi se detuvo. Era una mujer joven, vibrante y enérgica, con largos cabellos negros que se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás con cada paso que daba, ojos de zafiro que brillaban intensamente incluso en medio del saloncito iluminado y, además de todo, poseía una ardiente y bronceada complexión.

Lincoln... simplemente no pudo evitarlo, ya tenía los ojos bien puestos en ella y ya comenzaba a balbucear de manera copiosa.

‒ Ba... Ba... Ba... Ba... Ba...

 _"Vamos, Linc. No puedes estar haciendo esto. No ahora. No después de esa larga conversación sobre confiar y respetar a tu novia. No te desmayes... No te desmayes."_

Pero cada vez que la miraba, encontró otro detalle que le daba mariposas en el estómago. Un par de hoyuelos bien marcados, un conjunto de labios muy lisos, una pequeña y linda nariz de botón...

 _"¿Sabes qué? Voy a cerrar los ojos. Eso funcionará. Si Leni me pregunta, voy a decir que estoy tomando una siesta de pie. No puedo codiciar a alguien que no puedo ver, yo puedo..."_

‒ ¡Bueno, hola, cariño! ‒ le preguntó Jolene a Leni. Su voz estaba imbuida de un acento sureño, empapada de miel. ‒ ¿Por qué no pasan por aquí y les echamos un vistazo a sus uñas?

 _"Oh, mi buen señor, incluso su acento es bello. El universo piensa en todo, ¿no?"_

‒ ¡Vamos, Linky! ‒ Leni lo llamó, mientras Jolene la conducía a una mesa cerca del fondo de la habitación. Lincoln suspiró y se arrastró tras los dos, deliberadamente manteniendo su cabeza baja por todo el camino. Cuando llegó a la parte de atrás de la habitación, Jolene ya estaba empezando con las uñas de Leni.

‒ Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre, corazón? ‒ preguntó Jolene, mientras mojaba un paño con un removedor de esmalte y empezaba a frotar las uñas de Leni.

‒ ¡Leni! ‒ dijo ella, con su habitual entusiasmo burbujeante.

Mientras ella seguía desollando las uñas de Leni, los ojos de Jolene se dirigieron hacia Lincoln.

‒ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ‒ preguntó ella ‒ ¿También tienes un nombre?

‒ Ahh, s... s... sí ‒ balbuceó Lincoln ‒ Yo... lo tengo.

‒ Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es? ‒ preguntó Jolene con una risita ‒ ¡Vamos, no me dejes colgando!

‒ ¡Oh, por... por supuesto! ‒ En este punto, gotas de sudor empezaron a acumularse en la frente de Lincoln ‒ Mi nombre es... ahh... corazón. ¡Digo, soy... soy Lincoln!

Jolene se echó a reír de nuevo, con una voz delicada y lenta que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Lincoln.

‒ Bueno, es un placer conocer a los dos, Leni y Lincoln.

* * *

Jolene pasó a tener una amable charla con Leni mientras ella realizaba la manicura. Durante todo el proceso, Lincoln hizo un punto de mirar directamente a las uñas de Leni. De un paso al siguiente, nunca apartó los ojos de éstas.

 _"Sólo mira las uñas. Leni te dijo que la vieses conseguir una manicura, ¿verdad? Así que eso es lo que vas a hacer. Sólo mira las uñas. No mires al ángel que está a su lado. No, no es un ángel. Es sólo una mujer. Una mujer humana ordinaria. Una mujer humana... hermosa, con una voz melosa e inmaculada. Una... ¡Maldita sea, Lincoln, mantente firme! ¡Puedes hacerlo! Eres un Loud Y los Louds nunca se rinden ante..."_

‒ ¡Casi termino, Leni!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba observando a Jolene aplicar una nueva capa de esmalte de rubí a las uñas de Leni. Lincoln estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que los últimos veinte minutos pasaron sin que él se diera cuenta.

‒ ¡Y... terminamos! ‒ Dijo Jolene ‒ ¿Cómo se ven?

Leni miró sus uñas recién arregladas, sonriendo todo el rato.

‒ Como que, impresionante. ¡Muchas gracias!

‒ ¡Cuando quieras, corazón!

Leni saltó de la silla y con orgullo presentó sus uñas a Lincoln. ‒ ¿Entonces, qué te parece? ‒ preguntó ella. ‒ ¿Quieres una manicura también?

‒ Yo... ahh... ahh...

‒ Bueno, ¿qué te parece? ‒ preguntó Jolene, sonriéndole a Lincoln. ‒ ¿Quieres un poco de manicura?

 _"Di que no, Lincoln. Di no. No hay manera de que puedas pasar por eso sin babear por toda la mesa. Dile que tus uñas están bien como son. Dile que eres alérgico al esmalte de uñas. Dile que estás intentando establecer el récord mundial Guinness para las uñas más desaliñadas. Dile algo. Solo di no."_

‒ Ahh, se... se... seguro ‒ graznó Lincoln ‒ Eso... eso suena genial.

 _"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa tonta lengua?!"_

‒ ¡Bueno, pues bien! Siéntate aquí mismo y podemos empezar.

Temblando, Lincoln se subió a la silla y se sentó.

‒ Te estaré esperando en la recepción ‒ dijo Leni ‒ ¡Diviértanse, ustedes dos!

Se giró, dio un gesto de despedida a Lincoln y salió de nuevo al frente del salón.

 _"Está bien, supongo que ya estamos en esto"_ , pensó Lincoln. Inclinó tentativamente las dos manos sobre la mesa, donde Jolene podía verlas.

‒ Parece que has tardado mucho tiempo en venir, chiquito ‒ dijo Jolene, mientras cogía su mano izquierda y empezaba a mirarlo ‒ Pero no te preocupes, las arreglaré muy bien.

El corazón de Lincoln duplicó su ritmo tan pronto como las manos de Jolene tocaron las suyas, pero se obligó a mantenerse quieto. Después de todo, cuanto más temblaba, más difícil sería para ella hacer su trabajo, y cuanto más difícil era para ella, más tiempo llevaría.

* * *

Ya que no tenía ningún esmalte de uñas para eliminar, Jolene saltó a la derecha en el segundo paso. Cogió su lima de uñas y empezó a frotarla en las uñas de Lincoln, alisando todos los bordes. Para su alivio, mantuvo los ojos en las uñas todo el tiempo, por lo que no tendría que hacer contacto visual con ella. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que él no tuviera que hablar con ella.

‒ ¿A qué escuela vas, Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Jolene.

‒ La... La escuela... La escuela primaria de Royal Woods ‒ pronunció Lincoln.

‒ ¡Oh, oye! ¡Tengo un primo que va allí! ¿Conoces a Sheldon Parson?

 _"¿Sheldon?"_ Lincoln conocía a todos en su grado, pero no recordaba haber conocido a un chico llamado "Sheldon".

‒ No lo creo ‒ dijo.

‒ ¿En serio? ¿Es un pequeño chico gordito? ¿Cabello castaño? ¿Siempre anda en bicicleta a la escuela?

‒ Oh, te refieres a "Papá Ruedas".

Jolene se rió entre dientes.

‒ ¿Así es cómo se llama así mismo? ‒ ella preguntó ‒ A ese muchacho le encanta su bicicleta.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Lincoln al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de aprender.

 _"¿Ella es prima de Papá Ruedas? ¿Y si ella empieza a aparecer en la escuela?... No, eso nunca sucedería. A menos que sea, como, en un evento de 'Trae a tu primo a la escuela'. Espera, no, eso no es una cosa. Pero ¿qué pasa si se convierte en una cosa? Ay, caramba..."_

En ese momento, Jolene había terminado de llenar las uñas, dejándolas lisas y suaves al tacto. Lincoln tenía que admitir que ya se sentía más limpio.

‒ De acuerdo, ahora vamos por las cutículas ‒ dijo Jolene. Cogió una botella de removedor de cubículos de gel, lo apretó un poco sobre un cepillo, y comenzó a limpiarlo con los dedos de Lincoln. Las duras sustancias químicas del gel picaron la piel de Lincoln, lo que le hizo estremecerse.

‒ Relájate, cariño ‒ ella arrulló ‒ Esto sólo tomará un momento.

Lincoln tragó saliva. Esa voz suya era casi inhumanamente calmante, como una de esas señoras que activan tu ASMR, que vio a veces en Internet.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? ‒ preguntó mientras seguía aplicando el gel.

Lincoln se esforzó por pensar en una respuesta, y esta vez no fue sólo porque estaba nervioso. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba muy seguro de si tenía un talento o una pasión especial. La mayoría de sus hermanas, sí: la moda, la música, la comedia, el deporte, la poesía, la reparación del hogar, la modelización, la ciencia... pero ¿cuál era su motivación?

‒ Yo... no sé ‒ se ahogó.

‒ Bueno, está bien, cariño, tienes tiempo suficiente para pensarlo.

Después de aplicar el removedor y dejarlo reposar durante un minuto, dejó la botella y recuperó un cuenco de cobre de agua clara en su lugar.

‒ Muy bien, Lincoln, ahora voy a necesitar que pongas tus manos en ese tazón. Tenemos que quitar ese gel.

Lincoln agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que ella no iba a tratar de lavarse a sí mismo. Mientras sumergía las yemas de los dedos en el agua tibia, la sensación de escozor en sus dedos fue arrastrada. Al mirar más de cerca, se sintió intrigado por la visión del gel disolviéndose en el agua, dándole un débil tinte verdoso. Era como si estuviera siendo curado por un elixir mágico, purgando el dolor de su piel. Todo el proceso fue tan relajante que sintió una punzada de decepción cuando Jolene apartó el plato.

‒ Ya casi terminamos ‒ dijo Jolene, mientras se secaba los dedos con una mini toalla ‒ Después de esto, solo tengo que humectar tu piel y estaremos listos para irnos.

 _"¿Humectar?"_ , pensó. _"Ella no querrá decir que... ay, no..."_

Jolene sacó una botella de loción para la piel, echó un poco en su mano, y comenzó a masajearla en los dedos de Lincoln. Lincoln tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de retraerse y desmayarse. Su proceso de pensamiento se convirtió en un mantra repetido sin fin:

 _"Ella está sosteniendo mi mano. Ella está sosteniendo mi mano. Ella está sosteniendo mi mano. Ella está sosteniendo mi mano. Ella está sosteniendo mi mano. Ella está sosteniendo mi mano. Ella está sosteniendo mi..."_

‒ ¡Todo listo! ‒ cantó Jolene, sacando a Lincoln de su trance ‒ Ahora esas unas uñas de los que puedes estar orgulloso. ¡Echa un vistazo!

Lincoln levantó las manos hasta su rostro y echó un vistazo a sus uñas nuevamente tratadas. Limpio, liso, recortado, con cutículas perfectamente arregladas y no a la vista. No podía dejar de sentir una punzada de satisfacción; mientras él no creía que sus uñas nuevas impresionarían a ninguno de sus amigos (al menos, no a sus amigos hombres), no podía negar que se sentían mucho más saludables que antes.

‒ Gra... gracias, Jolene.

‒ Ah, no fue nada, amor ‒ dijo ella, despeinando el cabello de Lincoln. ‒ Cuídate ahora, ¿me oyes?

Lincoln le dio una gesto de despedida incómoda y temblorosa y volvió a la recepción, donde Leni lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

‒ ¿Y qué te pareció? ‒ ella preguntó. ‒ ¿Cómo fue tu primera manicura?

‒ ¡Buena! ‒ dijo Lincoln, forzando una sonrisa. ‒ Muy, muy buena, mis uñas están geniales.

‒ ¡Me alegra oírlo! ‒ dijo Leni. ‒ ¡Te dije que el acicalado es para todos!

‒ Sí... Sí. Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

Leni ya había pagado por ellos mientras esperaba, de modo que simplemente cogieron sus maletas y salieron de la tienda, después de darle a Jolene y Phyllis una última ola de despedida, eso sí.

‒ ¿Así que te gustó Jolene? ¿Eh? ‒ preguntó Leni, dando un pequeño codazo a Lincoln. ‒ Es linda, ¿verdad?

‒ ¡N...no! ‒ exclamó Lincoln. ‒ Quiero decir, ¿era ella? ... no me di cuenta.

Leni se echó a reír y puso los ojos en blanco.

‒ Vamos, Linky. Sabes que no estoy ciega. Vi la forma de cómo actuabas a su alrededor.

 _"¡Agarrado!"_

Lincoln soltó un suspiro derrotado e inclinó la cabeza con vergüenza. ‒ Tú me tienes ‒ gimoteó. ‒ Yo... no sé lo que me sobrepuso.

Mientras hablaba, se encogió de Leni, esperando un gruñido, o por lo menos una conversación severa. En vez de eso, sólo le rodeó el hombro con un brazo y lo acercó a él. Lincoln, tentativamente, volvió a mirar a su hermana mayor y vio que seguía manteniendo esa disposición brillante y soleada por la que era conocida.

‒ ¿No estás enojada? ‒ preguntó tímidamente.

‒ ¿Por qué iba a estar enojada? Se necesitaba mucha fuerza para hacer lo que hiciste. Tú tenías a una hermosa mujer que te sostenía la mano durante quince minutos, y aún te esforzabas por mantener la calma y controlarte a ti mismo.

Apretó su agarre y lo acercó más. Lincoln sonrió y soltó un zumbido contento mientras su rostro acariciaba la suave y sedosa tela de su vestido.

‒ Ronnie Anne tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú ‒ susurró.

Justo en ese momento, Lincoln oyó un leve zumbido procedente del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Alargó la mano y sacó su teléfono para descubrir que Ronnie Anne acababa de enviarle un mensaje de texto. Temblando de excitación, marcó su código de acceso y se dirigió directamente a sus textos. Justo en la parte superior de la pantalla, vio, "Linda chaqueta, patético" acompañado por un emoji sonriente.

‒ Ahora, Lincoln, recuerda de qué hablamos ‒ dijo Leni, que miraba por encima del hombro. ‒ Si ella está lastimando tus sentimientos, debes dejarla saber.

Lincoln rió entre dientes.

‒ Gracias, Leni, pero a mí no me importa ese nombre. Tiene como una especie de un buen tono, si me lo preguntas.

Echó otra mirada a su teléfono, revisando la hora que aparecía en la esquina.

"12:50. Sólo cien minutos más".

 **Fin del Capítulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

"The Loud House" y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores

 **Historia original de "MrTyeDye"**

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Escogiendo películas**

Las siguientes dos paradas en la excursión de los Louds eran relativamente mundanas. Después de atender sus uñas, se detuvieron dentro de una tienda de artículos escolares para que Leni pudiera abastecerse de papel y bolígrafos (éste último de los cuales tenía una mala costumbre de perder). Leni lo había estado retrasando durante la mayor parte del viaje, pero como la tienda de suministros estaba a pocos metros del "Bar de la Belleza", no tenía excusa alguna para evitarla. Después de eso, un breve viaje a la tienda de electrónica se aseguró de que estuvieran bien surtidas con pilas, las cuales la familia Loud tendía a quemar con bastante rapidez.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué es lo próximo en la agenda? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, mientras salían de la tienda de electrónica.

‒ Unas cuantas cosas ‒ dijo Leni, mirando su agenda. ‒ Primero, tenemos que dirigirnos a "Películandia". Como que, he estado pensando en planear una noche de cine familiar, y quiero asegurarme de que tengamos mucho para elegir.

‒ ¿Una noche de cine familiar?

‒ Sí, como una noche en la que todos podemos reunirnos alrededor de la televisión y ver una película. ¿No sería divertido?

Lincoln respondió con un gruñido bajo, no concomitante. Una noche de cine sonaba como una buena idea, pero el viaje de compras empezaba a desgastarse, y no podía reunir la energía para mostrar el entusiasmo adecuado. Leni tomó su gruñido como un signo de aprobación, y lo dejó pasar sin comentarios.

* * *

Después de que los dos montaran la escalera mecánica hasta el segundo piso, Leni comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

‒ Así está mi pensamiento -dijo Leni. ‒ Seleccionamos once películas, una que cada una de nuestras hermanas desearía, además de ti y de mí. ¡Luego lo ponemos a votación, y no importa lo que escojamos, al menos uno de nosotros será feliz! ¿Qué piensas a eso?

Lincoln la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

‒ Leni, veo varios problemas con ese plan.

‒ ¿Hmm...? ¿Cómo qué?

‒ Bueno, en primer lugar, ¿y si cada hermana acaba de votar por la película que escogimos para ellos? Entonces tendríamos un empate.

Leni frunció el entrecejo y empezó a rascarse la nuca.

‒ No había pensado en eso ‒ dijo ella.

‒ Y ese no es el punto, ¿no debería la noche de cine ser divertida para todos? No quiero dejar a la mitad de la familia descontenta con lo que elijamos.

Leni se detuvo en seco y soltó las bolsas, que golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo.

‒ Tienes razón ‒ murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y dejando caer los ojos hacia abajo. ‒ Yo... no sé lo que estaba pensando.

‒ ¡No, Leni, está bien! ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Quiero decir, una noche de cine no es una mala idea per se, creo que será más barato y divertido si escogemos una película que a todo el mundo le guste.

‒ Pero ¿eso no será difícil? ‒ preguntó Leni, mientras los dos reanudaban su paso pausado.

Lincoln abrió la boca para dar una respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que Leni no estaba equivocada. Incluso sin tener en cuenta cuán grande y diversa era la familia, la película tendría que ser algo que era apropiado para los niños más pequeños, pero todavía atractivo para los adolescentes mayores.

‒ Más bien, eso no será muy fácil ‒ admitió él, desinflándose un poco.

Fue entonces cuando empezaron a acercarse a la tienda, marcada por un letrero que decía "PELÍCULANDIA" en letras mayúsculas blancas, diseñado para imitar las del emblemático signo de Hollywood. Leni miró a través de una de las ventanas de la tienda y su rostro se iluminó inmediatamente.

‒ ¡Espera, lo tengo! ‒ gritó, señalando hacia la ventanilla ‒ ¡Podemos preguntarle a Frank!

Más allá de la ventana había un hombre corpulento y calvo, con la barbilla y el cuello cubiertos de rastras, sentado en el mostrador de la tienda, apoyando la cabeza con una mano y usando la otra para tamborilear el mostrador.

‒ Frank es el tipo al que siempre voy cuando necesito una nueva recomendación de película ‒ explicó Leni. ‒ Puede que tenga un olor muy extraño y a veces habla demasiado, pero realmente conoce sus películas.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

‒ Supongo que vale la pena.

* * *

Y así, los dos entraron en "Películandia", la cual, Lincoln notó, era extrañamente silenciosa, en comparación con las tiendas que habían visitado hasta ahora. Sólo cuatro o cinco clientes más se veían en los pasillos, y cada uno de ellos estaba navegando silenciosamente solo. Como tal, el zumbido bajo de la radio de la tienda era la única cosa que contribuía al ruido ambiental. Lincoln lo habría encontrado refrescante si no fuera tan misterioso.

 _"Supongo que no mucha gente compra películas"_ , pensó.

Además, mientras los otros empleados de la tienda saludaban a Leni tan pronto como ella entró en la puerta, Frank permaneció inconsciente de su llegada hasta que ella y Lincoln estaban prácticamente justo delante de él.

‒ Hola, Leni ‒ dijo Frank con una sibilancia forzada ‒ ¿En busca de una película?

‒ ¡Ajá! ‒ dijo ella. ‒ Sin embargo, este va a ser un poco desafiante.

‒ Pruébame ‒ respondió él, con un ligero toque de una sonrisa en su rostro.

‒ Así que, como, tengo una familia grande, nueve hermanas, además de mi hermanito. ‒ Hizo un gesto hacia Lincoln, que estaba de pie a su lado. ‒ Quiero una película que a todos nos guste.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. ‒ Además, dos de nuestras hermanas son seis y una de ellas es cuatro ‒ añadió. ‒ Así que nada con calificación R.

Frank plantó las dos manos en el mostrador y, con un buen empujón, se levantó de su silla.

‒ Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer.

Después de ajustar su cinturón y subir sus pantalones cortos de carga, caminó alrededor del mostrador para encontrarlos. ‒ Te llevaré a la sección familiar ‒ dijo ‒ Mientras tanto, cuéntame un poco sobre tus hermanas, así que sabré qué buscar.

* * *

El ritmo de andar de Frank era bastante lento, hasta el punto de que Leni y Lincoln tuvieron que arrastrar los pies hacia delante para evitar que lo dejaran atrás. Por otro lado, significaba que tenían tiempo suficiente para darle el resumen antes de llegar al pasillo derecho.

‒ Así que primero tenemos a Lucy ‒ comenzó Lincoln. ‒ A ella le gustan las cosas oscuras y espeluznantes. Es una gran admiradora de Edwin el Vampiro.

Frank rodó los ojos y emitió un bufido despectivo. ‒ Malditos aficionados de Edwin ‒ murmuró en voz baja. ‒ Pero, en fin. No estoy aquí para juzgar. Continúen.

Leni y Lincoln intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas antes de continuar.

‒ Bueno, entonces está Luan ‒ dijo Leni. ‒ Ella es, como que, la bromista de la familia, hace muchos juegos de palabras.

Los dos Louds continuaron proporcionando descripciones lacónicas de las preferencias de cada hermana, mientras Frank asentía y zumbaba: a Lori le gustaba el romance, a Lynn le gustaba la acción, a Lisa le gustaban las películas cerebrales que le hacían pensar, a Lola le gustaba cosas lindas, a Lana le gustaba el humor escatológico, Lily era un bebé que miraba prácticamente cualquier cosa, y Luna miraba cualquier cosa mientras la banda sonora estuviera buena. En cuanto a los dos, a Lincoln le gustaban los superhéroes, y Leni estaba bien con cualquier cosa que fuera fácil de seguir.

‒ Así que, déjenme ver si entiendo ‒ dijo Frank ‒ ¿Están buscando una película con acción, romance, comedia, combustible de pesadillas, combustible para provocar náuseas, cosas lindas, superhéroes y una banda sonora de rock? ¿Y tiene que ser desafiante y fácil de seguir?

‒ Principalmente ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Eso si... no es mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

Frank soltó una carcajada áspera y ronca. ‒ No para mí, claro que no lo es ‒ dijo.

Un momento después, llegaron al pasillo en el extremo derecho de la tienda, marcado por un letrero que decía "FAMILIA" en texto rojo grande.

‒ Creo que sé cuál es la película que están buscando ‒ dijo Frank mientras empezaba a buscar en el pasillo. ‒ Simplemente no recuerdo si todavía la tenemos.

Lincoln y Leni trataron de buscar por sí mismos, pero encontraron pocas películas que parecían algo más que mediocres. Para los cinematógrafos codiciosos y cínicos, "familia" era una palabra clave para "algo con muchos colores brillantes que puedes usar para distraer a tu hijo durante una hora y media". Como tal, el pasillo de la familia de "Películandia" fue abastecido con basura sin inspiración como _"El Gran Elfo Pequeño"_ , _"Middle School Musical"_ , _"Astronautas Contadores del Espacio Exterior"_ , _"Mr. Poe & Yogul en Las Vegas"_, _"Blarney el Dinosaurio 4: Blarney el Caperuzo"_ , _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Alan Smithee"_ , _"Noventa minutos de infomerciales"_ , y _"El Súper Trineo de Santa: la película"_ , entre otros.

‒ ¡Ah, aquí está! ‒ exclamó Frank, arrebatando un Blu-Ray de la estantería. ‒ He visto esta película una docena de veces, y estoy bastante seguro de que tilda a cada caja.

La giró a su alrededor y puso la cubierta del Blu-Ray en las caras de Leni y Lincoln. En la portada había un hombre de dibujos animados con una perilla desaliñada y descuidada, envuelto en un abrigo caqui arrugado cubierto de varias manchas no identificables, frotándose su mentón espinoso en profunda contemplación. Detrás de él estaba la sombra de una gran mansión de estilo victoriano, parcialmente iluminada por un rayo. Justo encima de él, la cubierta se leía "HERMIE PARKER" en fuente gótica alemana.

‒ ¿Hermie Parker? ‒ preguntó Lincoln. ‒ ¿El detective de los libros de "Resuélvelo Por Ti Mismo"?

‒ Ese mero mismo ‒ dijo Frank ‒ Ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para recordar esto, pero cuando tenía su edad, Hermie Parker estaba en todas partes: libros, programas de televisión, videojuegos, podcast, cómics y esta pequeña película de aquí.

Leni miró de cerca la cubierta, entrecerrando los ojos.

‒ ¿Y estás seguro de que es lo que estamos buscando? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒ Positivo ‒ dijo Frank. ‒ ¿Cuánto saben de Hermie?

Tanto Lincoln como Leni se encogieron de hombros. Sabían que era un detective que resolvía misterios, pero muy poco aparte de eso.

‒ Bien, entonces aquí está el detalle: cada libro que él obtuvo, lo confabularon en un caso espeluznante de asesinato, y él tendrá que averiguarlo antes de que su rival lo haga. Verán, él tiene a esta investigadora rival llamado Carmelia, y ella siempre le está siguiendo el paso justo para que pueda tener la oportunidad de ponerlo en evidencia. Hay un montón de tensión romántica entre los dos.

Frank soltó una tos húmeda y flemosa antes de continuar.

‒ Sin embargo, la serie era bastante alegre. Como, él tenía este lindo pequeño gatito llamado Archie, que le ayudaría a buscar pistas. Y cuando hablaba, siempre participaba con los juegos de palabras. Podrían hacer un juego de beber por todos los juegos de palabras que hizo en un sólo capítulo.

‒ Así que de inmediato, tienes el combustible de la pesadilla, el romance, las cosas lindas y la comedia, eso es la mitad de tu lista.

‒ ¡No está mal! ‒ dijo Lincoln, con los ojos cansados y ensangrentados de intriga. ¿Asesinatos aterradores? ¿Una dama rival? ¿Un gatito ayudante? ¡Esto realmente suena muy bien!

‒ Y recuerda que por el momento les he estado hablando de la serie ‒ dijo Frank. ‒ Todavía tengo que hablar de la película.

Volteó el estuche del Blu-Ray y examinó el texto en la parte de atrás, presumiblemente para revisar algunos de sus hechos antes de hablar.

‒ Bueno, entonces hay una escena en la que Hermie y Archie encuentran el cuerpo, y Archie acaba por vomitar todo. Y no se corta ni nada, se ve el vómito. Así tienen su combustible para las náuseas.

Tanto Leni como Lincoln se encogieron ante esto, pero le permitieron continuar.

‒ Y no quiero llegar demasiado lejos, pero hay una escena de una lucha enfermiza cerca del final entre Hermie y el asesino. Ya está la acción. En cuanto a la banda sonora, obtuvieron _"Glocks n 'Tulips"_ para interpretar el tema de los créditos de apertura, y no te puedes equivocar con ellos.

Frank bajó el Blu-Ray de su rostro y le dio a Lincoln una mirada tímida. ‒ Sin embargo, no hay superhéroes ‒ dijo ‒ De todos modos, técnicamente no. Pero sí hicieron que Adam North prestara su voz para el dueño de la mansión.

Lincoln sólo le dedicó una mirada en blanco, provocando un gruñido exasperado de él.

‒ ¿Adam North? ‒ exclamó Frank. ‒ ¿El tipo que interpretó a Ace Savvy en el programa de televisión de acción de los años 60? ¡Vamos, hombre!

‒ Oh, lo siento, soy malo con los nombres.

Frank sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos antes de volverse hacia Leni.

‒ Ahora, también dijiste que tiene que ser desafiante, pero fácil de seguir. Y, honestamente, eso es lo mejor de esta cosa. Si prestas atención y usas tu cabeza, tú puedes averiguar quién es el asesino antes de que Hermie lo haga. Pero incluso si no puedes, todavía puedes disfrutar de la película por lo que es. Eso es todo lo que se supone que es un misterio.

‒ ¡Suena divertido! ‒ dijo, estallando en una sonrisa. ‒ ¿Qué te parece, Lincoln?

Lincoln le dio a ella y a Frank una inclinación de cabeza entusiasmada. ‒ ¡Suena bien! ¡Vamos por esta!

Frank se puso una sonrisa satisfecha y empezó a caminar hacia el frente de la tienda.

‒ Qué sorpresa... Frank, lo hiciste bien, de nuevo ‒ murmuró para sí.

Lincoln escuchó el comentario de Frank e hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que la actitud del comerciante empezaba a molestarle. Aún así, decidió mantener la lengua, ya que no tendría que permanecer en la tienda mucho más tiempo. Después de esperar a que Frank recorriera detrás del mostrador, los dos pagaron por el Blu-Ray, lo embolsaron y le dieron un adiós con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento.

‒ ¡No hay problema! ‒ dijo Frank, devolviendo la sonrisa. ‒ Déjame saber lo que pensaste de eso la próxima vez que vengas por aquí.

Mientras caminaban de regreso hacia el centro comercial, la fatiga que Lincoln sentía en el camino hacia "Películandia" volvió. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y laboriosos, y las correas de las bolsas que llevaba comenzaban a hundirse profundamente en sus dedos. Se tomó un esfuerzo significativo de su parte para mantener el ritmo con Leni, que era tan alegre y enérgico como siempre.

‒ Sólo dos paradas más, Linky ‒ dijo ‒ ¡Entonces habremos terminado para el día!

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

"The Loud House" y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores

 **Historia original de MrTyeDye**

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Las últimas diez yardas**

En este punto, Lincoln tenía ni idea de la cantidad de tiempo que les quedaba. Sus dos manos doloridas estaban agobiadas por bolsas de mercancías, lo que le impedía revisar su teléfono o su reloj. Aun así, Leni le dijo que sólo tenían dos paradas más que hacer, así que se obligó al pie del cañón.

‒ A continuación, tenemos que ir a "Halcones Atléticos" ‒ dijo Leni, señalando hacia el extremo opuesto del segundo piso. En la distancia, Lincoln divisó una tienda encabezada por un logotipo de un halcón graznando, con las alas extendidas y agarrando un bate de béisbol en una garra y un palo de hockey en la otra.

‒ ¿Una tienda de artículos deportivos? ‒ preguntó, dirigiendo a Leni una mirada peculiar. ‒ ¿Para qué?

‒ Bueno, ayer oí que Lynn se quejaba de que su guante de béisbol estaba desgastado y cosas así. Así que le compraré uno nuevo.

‒ ¿Y sin haberle preguntado?

‒ Será una sorpresa, no puedo esperar a ver la expresión de su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a remolcarse al final de los labios de Lincoln. Leni podría no haber sido la más inteligente de las hermanas Loud, pero definitivamente fue la más dulce.

* * *

Mientras los dos caminaban por el centro comercial, la mente de Lincoln empezó a vagar, mientras se daba un momento para reflexionar sobre el día. Se le ocurrió que ni siquiera había pensado en evitar a esos atletas de fútbol desde antes de la hora del almuerzo. Cuando los vio por primera vez fuera de "Zapatos para Estremecerse", tenía la impresión de que tendría que seguir esquivándolos durante todo el día. Pero de hecho, se las arregló para mantenerse fuera de su camino sin tener que intentar.

 _"¿De qué me preocupaba?"_ , pensó. _"Las probabilidades de que realmente me encontrara con ellos eran..."_

‒ ¡Oigan, muchachos, miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Es Lincoln Loud!

El sonido de aquella voz hizo que un escalofrío duro y punzante recorriera la espina dorsal de Lincoln, haciéndolo caer las bolsas. Miró hacia arriba para ver que el sendero de "Halcones Atléticos" estaba bloqueado por una pared de oro y carmesí. Los tres atletas de los Gallos estaban alineados hombro con hombro, mirándolo hacia abajo. Este era el escenario exacto que temía.

 _"Tenías que haber estado mufado, ¿no, Lincoln?"_

Lincoln empezó a hiperventilarse mientras su corazón latía violentamente en su caja torácica. Toda la fatiga que sentía antes fue superada por una abrumadora oleada de pánico. Todo el tiempo, estaba rezando para que esto fuera todo un sueño increíblemente vívido.

‒ ¡Oh, hola! ‒ chilló Leni, saludando a los tres futbolistas con un simple ademán y una sonrisa grande y soleada. ‒ ¿Estos son tus amigos, Lincoln?

‒ Yo... ahh... bueno... yo... ahh... ‒ balbuceó Lincoln, demasiado paralizado de miedo para poner un pensamiento coherente junto.

‒ ¡Seguro, lo somos! ‒ dijo el jugador alto con una sonrisa burlona. ‒ O al menos lo vamos a ser.

‒ Sí, mira, sólo queríamos hacerle saber que ya no estamos furiosos por el juego contra los Gigantes de Hazeltucky ‒ añadió el de corta estatura. ‒ ¡De hecho, queremos invitarlo a nuestro club especial de amistad!

Al oír esto, la tensión en el cuerpo de Lincoln disminuyó un poco, aunque su intestino le estaba diciendo que no había manera de que fueran sinceros.

‒ Pero primero, ¡tenemos que darle la Iniciación de los Gallos de Royal Woods! ‒ dijo el mediano.

‒ ¿La Iniciación de los Gallos de Royal Woods? ‒ preguntó Leni. ‒ ¿Qué es eso?

‒ ¡Bueno, me alegra que hayas preguntado!

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera objetar, el pequeño lo agarró por los hombros y lo arrastró hacia el frente. Los tres atletas entonces procedieron a empujarlo de ida y vuelta en los brazos de los demás, mientras cantaban la canción de lucha de los Gallos.

 _Todos para uno y uno para todos,_

 _Somos gallos orgullosos y bien parados._

 _Nuestro espíritu actúa como sólo uno,_

 _Bloquearemos tu ataque y te daremos muy DURO._

Justo en la última palabra, el más bajo estrelló su puño en el intestino de Lincoln, sacándole el aire de él. Lincoln soltó un grito penetrante cuando sintió que su estómago se arrugaba por el impacto. Empezó a doblarse de dolor, pero apenas tuvo tiempo antes de que los tres jugadores comenzaran a empujarlo de nuevo, esta vez ni siquiera molestando con la canción.

Tan pronto como oyó el grito de dolor de Lincoln, la sonrisa en el rostro de Leni se disolvió.

‒ ¡Oigan, esperen un segundo! ‒ gritó, dejando caer sus bolsas en estado de shock. ‒ Ustedes están... ¡lo están intimidando!

Los tres atletas compartieron un grito fuerte y altivo.

‒ ¡Cuidado, se está enterando! ‒ dijo el más alto en un tono burlón.

El rostro de Leni se tensó en una mirada severa.

‒ ¡Serán mejor que le quiten las manos de encima y lo dejen solo! ‒ exigió.

Los tres atletas sólo se rieron y siguieron empujando a Lincoln alrededor.

‒ ¡Lo digo en serio! ‒ ella chasqueó. Sus pequeñas y elegantes manos se cerraban en puños, una forma que Lincoln casi nunca había visto tomar. ‒ ¡Realmente están lastimándolo!

Una vez más, los tres no le prestaron ninguna atención... exceptuando al más alto, quien le enseño el dedo medio con una mano mientras empujaba a Lincoln con la otra.

‒ Dije… ‒ Leni apretó los dientes y retiró el puño. ‒… ¡QUE LO DEJEN EN PAZ!

Ella enterró su puño en el vientre del más bajo, éste inmediatamente liberó a Lincoln y se derrumbó en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago y haciendo angustiosos ruidos asfixiantes.

Un silencio incómodo había pasado por el centro comercial, cuando el arrebato de Leni llamó la atención de todos los compradores cercanos. Lincoln retrocedió y se frotó los ojos, apenas creyendo lo que acababa de ver.

Después de que el choque de disipó, el tipo alto se adelantó y lanzó un puñetazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Leni. Ella giró 90 grados, bloqueó el puñetazo con su antebrazo y siguió con una patada alta y viciosa que incrustó su tacón en su esternón. El atleta fue lanzado a medio pie en el aire antes de golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Contra su mejor juicio, el atleta de estatura promedio hizo un intento de última hora para vengar a sus compañeros de equipo, lanzándose a Leni y apuntando un puñetazo justo en su nariz. Sin perder un latido, ella se agachó bajo su brazo, lo agarró por la muñeca antes de que pudiera retirar su puño y lo azotó por encima del hombro hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

* * *

Justo después de que ella libró ese combate, el fuego en sus ojos se apagó y sus puños se abrieron mientras ella caminaba para consolar a su hermanito.

‒ ¿Estás bien? ‒ ella preguntó. ‒ No te hicieron mucho daño, ¿verdad?

Lincoln, que todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que acaba de suceder, lo único que dejó fuera de su boca fueron puros balbuceos incompresibles.

‒ Está bien, Linky, no creo que te molesten más.

‒ ¡Ejem! ‒ se escuchó una voz ronca desde detrás de los dos Louds.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un guardia de seguridad corpulento y bigotudo, cruzado de brazos y mirándolos de forma severa.

Leni forzó una sonrisa incómoda. ‒ Oh, ahh... Tito, ¡qué sorpresa tan agradable!"

 _"Estupendo. Hasta ahora, el policía del centro comercial se hace presente"._

Tito puso una mano sobre el hombro de Leni y la alejó de la multitud de espectadores.

‒ Vamos, Leni, vamos a charlar un poco.

Cuando Tito y Leni salieron de la escena, Lincoln agarró todas sus bolsas y se arrastró tras ellos, temiendo lo que vendría.

‒ Escucha, Leni, eres una buena chica. Y sé que solo estabas tratando de defender a tu hermanito. Pero las reglas son reglas, ¿sabes? Y no podemos tener peleas en la propiedad del centro comercial. Te dejaré ir sólo por está vez, pero si vuelve a suceder, no voy a estar feliz. ¿Entiendes?

‒ Sí, señor ‒ dijo Leni con un gesto de asentimiento.

‒ Bueno.

Tito se volvió para mirar a la multitud de espectadores que todos los habían estado observando atentamente todo el tiempo. ‒ Está bien, el resto de ustedes pueden seguir adelante, no hay nada que ver aquí.

Lento pero seguro, los compradores se dispersaron, dejando sólo a los tres atletas, que estaban empezando a levantarse del suelo.

‒ Y en cuanto a ustedes tres... ‒ comenzó Tito, sólo para verlos huyendo lejos de las instalaciones como ratones asustados.

‒ ¡Oigan, vuelvan aquí, malditos! ‒ gritó, despegando en una carrera muerta tras ellos ‒ ¡Oigan! ¡OIGAN!

Una vez que Tito dejó la escena y el choque comenzó a desgastarse, Lincoln finalmente encontró los medios para hablar.

‒ ¡Leni, ¿qué demonios fue eso?! ‒ gritó.

‒ Oh, Linky, siento haberte metido en problemas ‒ dijo, apartándose de la mirada de Lincoln y dejando caer la cabeza. Sólo intentaba protegerte.

‒ ¡No, quiero decir... ¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso? ¡Eso fue increíble!

‒ Oh... ¿eso? ‒ preguntó Leni, con los ojos clavados en los de Lincoln. ‒ Quiero decir, estas son las cosas que una chica tiene que saber hacer. Aprendí eso en mi primer año de secundaria.

Lincoln la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

‒ ¿Podrías explicarme?

‒ Bueno, como que, yo estaba en clase de Psicología, y el profesor estaba hablando de cómo funciona nuestro cerebro, ¿sí? Y, como que, dijo que cuando estamos en peligro, tenemos que elegir entre pelear en contra o volar por contra del peligro. Pero no puedo volar, y los boletos de avión son muy caros, así que pensé que tendría que enseñarme a luchar. Así que lo hice.

‒ Leni, no creo que... ‒ Lincoln comenzó, sólo para detenerse corto. Leni pudo haber malinterpretado la lección de su maestra sobre la respuesta de lucha o huida, pero el resultado fue que ella aprendió una habilidad práctica y bastante genial. No vio ninguna razón para intentar quitarle eso. Aún así, sólo había un par de cosas sobre su historia que no le correspondían.

‒ Espera, ¿te enseñaste a ti misma?

‒ ¡Ajá! ‒ ella respondió ‒ Bueno, de todos modos, en su mayor parte. Tuve algo de ayuda por parte de Lynn.

‒ Pero ¿por qué es la primera vez que oigo hablar de esto? ‒ preguntó. ‒ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías luchar de esa forma?

Leni se encogió de hombros. ‒ No aprendí esos movimientos para exhibirme, Lincoln, los aprendí para poder protegerme. ‒ Ella sonrió cálidamente a su hermano pequeño y le revolvió el pelo. ‒... y también a la gente que me importa.

Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho, sintiendo que su corazón se retrocedía lentamente a un ritmo saludable. Leni podía hacer que se sintiera de muchas maneras diferentes ‒divertido, confundido, frustrado, autorreflexivo, culpable, encantado‒, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera hacerle sentirse seguro.

* * *

Tiempo después, los dos entraron en "Halcones Atléticos" para completar su misión. Pero mientras la conmoción de ver a Leni poner en su lugar a esos matones se había desvanecido, la imagen estaba todavía fresca en su mente. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la tienda, era todo lo que podía pensar. De vez en cuando, Leni le hacía una pregunta, como cuál era el color favorito de Lynn, o si era zurda o diestra. Cuando lo hizo, Lincoln salió de su aturdimiento, pronunció una respuesta apresurada y sin aliento, y volvió a soñar despierto. Esto continuó hasta que escogieron un guante, pagaron por el y salieron de la tienda (con un "gracias" al empleado, por supuesto).

‒ Pareces un poco sacudido, Linky ‒ comentó Leni mientras salían de la tienda. Se inclinó y le quitó un poco la suciedad de su chaqueta de cuero, que aún estaba desaliñada y arrugada por la pelea. ‒ ¿Por qué no vas al baño y te arreglas? Voy a vigilar nuestras cosas.

Ella le indicó la dirección al baño más cercano, que estaba a sólo unas puertas de "Halcones Atléticos".

Lincoln pensó que podía usar un momento para componerse, así que le dio un asentimiento, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se acercó al cuarto de baños. En su camino, echó un vistazo a su reloj.

 _"1:45. Tenemos tiempo"._

Una vez que entró, se acercó a los lavabos y se miró al espejo. Tenía el pelo casi tan cansado y desaliñado como su chaqueta, y su frente todavía estaba húmeda de sudor.

 _"Cielos, no estaba bromeando"._

Encendió el grifo, tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y se la salpicó la cara, enjuagando el sudor. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero la sensación de agua del grifo tibia acariciando su rostro tenía una especie de efecto estabilizador en su estado de ánimo; podría despertarlo, pero podría calmarlo tan fácilmente. Una vez que su rostro se limpió, utilizó sus manos aún goteando para masajear el agua en su cuero cabelludo, humedeciéndolo y alisándolo. El agua impregnaba su cabello con un brillo reluciente, no como el gel para el cabello.

Pero justo después de secarse, enderezarse su chaqueta y dirigirse hacia la puerta, sintió que dos manos carnudas lo agarraban por la solapa y lo empujaban contra la pared del baño. Lo siguiente que supo era que se estaba mirando cara a cara con el atleta alto, que aparentemente había eludido a Tito.

‒ ¡Esto no ha terminado, Lincoln! ‒ gritó, con sus furiosos ojos en el cráneo de Lincoln. ‒ ¡El entrenador va a oír hablar de esto, y una vez que lo haga, estarás muerto!

Lincoln sólo levantó una ceja ante el hirviente abusador y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. ‒ ¿Oh, en serio? ‒ preguntó. ‒ ¿Vas a decirle a tu entrenador que tú y tus dos amigos resultaron maltrechos por culpa de mi hermana obsesionada con la moda?

El agarre en la chaqueta de Lincoln del una vez feroz atleta comenzó a debilitarse.

‒ Yo... eso... tú... nosotros... ‒ farfulló, mientras todo el color se le escurría de la cara.

‒ Sí, eso es lo que pensé ‒ se burló Lincoln, zafándose del agarre del atleta. ‒ Así que hazte un favor y sólo...

En un movimiento suave, se abrió el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero. ‒... púdrete.

Y así, con mucho pavoneo en su paso, Lincoln salió del baño. Ese encuentro le dio toda la confianza y energía que necesitaba para terminar el día. Lo que Leni tenía reservado para él, podía manejarlo.

* * *

‒ ¿Cuál es la última parada? ‒ preguntó mientras se acercaba a Leni y cogía la mitad de sus bolsas.

Leni recogió el resto de su mercancía y se dirigió hacia la escalera mecánica, invitando a Lincoln a seguirla.

‒ Dije, ¿cuál es la última parada? ‒ preguntó Lincoln mientras la alcanzaba. Una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

El silencioso tratamiento de Leni empezaba a preocupar a Lincoln; no podía evitar sospechar que tal vez había hecho algo malo, aunque no podía imaginar qué. Sin embargo, mientras estaban subiendo la escalera mecánica, Lincoln miró a su hermana y vio que ella estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Era la misma mirada que Luan tenía justo antes de que alguien pusiera en marcha una de sus bromas.

 _"Ahora estoy muy confundido"_ , pensó. _"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"_

La aprensión de Lincoln continuó creciendo durante los próximos minutos, cuando dejó que Leni lo llevara a través de la planta baja hacia su destino final. Cada vez que la miraba, todavía llevaba esa cara antinatural: ojos hacia adelante, labios cerrados. Después de unos minutos, decidió que ya no podía soportar el suspenso.

‒ Leni, ¿adónde va...?

‒ ¡Aquí estamos! ‒ cantó, soltando la tensión en su rostro y estallando en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Justo enfrente de ellos había una tienda marcada por un letrero de neón que decía "Plaza de Helados de Marcus Kane" en letras cursivas, acompañado por un payaso risueño sosteniendo un cono en cada mano.

‒ Has sido muy paciente hoy ‒ dijo Leni. ‒ ¡Pensé que te complacería con un poco de helado antes de regresar!

Por tercera vez ese día, Lincoln tuvo esa sensación de hormigueo de orgullo y satisfacción que le dejó sentirse más ligero que el aire. Toda la preocupación que sentía un momento antes fue arrastrada por un torrente de felicidad pura y sin adulterar.

‒ Leni, yo... no sé qué decir.

‒ Bueno, ¿qué te parece, "gracias, Leni"? ‒ preguntó ella, manteniendo su tono alegre. Ella no estaba tratando de reprenderlo; ella le estaba dando una sugerencia seria.

Lincoln soltó una carcajada tímida. ‒ Oh, por supuesto.

Miró a Leni, radiante como pudo mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

‒ Gracias, Leni, eres la mejor hermana de todos los tiempos.

 **Fin del Capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

"The Loud House" y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores

 **Historia original de MrTyeDye**

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Epílogo... Dulce Epílogo**

Lincoln siempre tuvo un afecto por el clima suave y reconfortante de una tienda de helados. Era lo suficientemente fría como para hacer que su piel hormigueara con placer, como una brisa fresca en una tarde de otoño. La heladería de Marcus Kane, para su deleite, no era diferente.

Él estaba un poco menos encantado de ver que había una línea considerable que conducía al mostrador. Por el lado bueno, le dio tiempo suficiente para ver el menú, que estaba pintado en una gran tabla de madera clavada en la pared detrás del mostrador. Por lo que vio, el menú incluía la mayoría de los sospechosos habituales: chocolate, vainilla, fresa, menta, pistache, junto con unos cuantos sabores que él no reconocía. "Diente Dulce", el sabor que se marcó casi hasta el final del menú, fue el que más le intrigó.

‒ ¿Eh, Leni? ‒ preguntó, señalando hacia el menú. -¿Qué es eso de "Diente Dulce"?

‒ Es, como que, helado de vainilla con remolinos de caramelo y relleno de frambuesa ‒ dijo Leni. ‒ Sé que suena raro, pero creo que te gustaría.

Sonaba un poco extraño, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más atractivo sonaba. Eso, y Leni no lo había dirigido mal hasta ahora, ¿por qué esto sería diferente?

Al cabo de un par de minutos, llegaron al final de la línea y fueron recibidos por un hombre pálido y grueso, con una barba negra y espesa, las mejillas hundidas y los ojos afilados y abiertos. Lincoln sintió una punzada de inquietud, pero la reprimió por razones de cortesía.

‒ ¡Hola, Ned! ‒ cantó Leni.

‒ ¡Bienvenido, Leni! ‒ repitió él, con voz luminosa, soleada y contratenora que desmentía su apariencia sospechosa. ‒ Complaciendo a tu hermanito con helado, ¿eh?

Leni asintió con la cabeza.

‒ Bueno, ¿no es tan dulce? ‒ él dijo. ‒ Sin jugar con palabras, por supuesto.

Lincoln sintió que su malestar se disolvía al oír la jovial voz de Ned. _"Supongo que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas"_.

‒ ¿Y qué será esta vez? ‒ preguntó.

‒ ¡Pistache, por favor! ‒ Leni anunció, provocando una risita de Lincoln. Estaba tan cosquilleado por la forma en que pronunciaba "pistache", embelleciendo cada sílaba y dejándola rodar de su lengua. Casi cada vez que salían a buscar helados, pedía pistache, y no sabía si era porque realmente disfrutaba del sabor o si sólo le gustaba decir esa palabra.

‒ ¿Y qué hay de ti, hombrecito? ‒ preguntó Ned mirando a Lincoln con una sonrisa que brillaba a través de su densa y peluda barba.

‒ ¡Tomaré el "Diente Dulce"! -dijo Lincoln, sonriendo.

‒ Excelente elección. ¿Y supongo que ambos querrán conos?

Ambos asintieron simultáneamente.

‒ Muy bien, entonces. ¡Ya va en camino!

* * *

Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Ned sacó una gran y abundante bola de helado del congelador, la depositó sobre un cono de azúcar y se la entregó a Leni. Un momento después, hizo lo mismo con Lincoln, y Lincoln inmediatamente comenzó a salivar. Parecía aún más tentadora de lo que imaginaba, con ríos gruesos y lustrosos de caramelo y frambuesa que caían en cascada desde la parte superior de la cuchara. Tomó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad esperar hasta que se sentaron, o por lo menos hasta que Leni pagó por ellos.

Miró ansiosamente mientras Leni deslizaba a Ned una veintena, recuperó su cambio y le dio el obligatorio "gracias". Tan pronto como escuchó la respuesta de Ned...

‒ ¡Disfruten de su helado!

... era el momento de devorar. Se precipitó hacia una mesa vacía, tiró las bolsas, se desplomó en su silla y metió el cono en su boca.

Lo que probó era asombroso. No sólo era uno de los más ricos y cremosos helado que había probado, pero el contraste entre el caramelo dulce y pegajoso, y la frambuesa ácida y pícara proporcionó una experiencia de sabor verdaderamente único, a diferencia de lo que había tenido antes. A partir de ese momento, disminuyó deliberadamente su ritmo, dejando que cada mordisco girase alrededor de su boca antes de tragar. Sabía que tenía que estar de vuelta en la camioneta a las 2:30, pero no le importaba; este era helado que exigía ser saboreado.

‒ Tranquilo, Lincoln ‒ dijo Leni con una risita. ‒ ¡Te lo estás poniendo en la cara!

Lincoln dejó escapar un jadeo. El helado le había fascinado tanto que ni siquiera notó que Leni se sentaba frente a él. Con una sonrisa tímida, cogió su servilleta y comenzó a limpiar su cara.

‒ Es bueno, ¿verdad? ‒ ella preguntó. ‒ ¡Sabía que te gustaría!

 _"'Gustar' está un poco atenuado"_ , pensó Lincoln. _"Esto está exquisito"_.

Después de limpiar sus conos y despedirse de Ned, los dos Louds levantaron sus bolsas, salieron por la puerta y regresaron hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

‒ Hemos hecho mucho hoy, ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ ¡Claro que sí! ‒ Leni hilo. ‒ A propósito, fuiste muy útil, ¡quizá debería llevarte más a menudo de compras!

Lincoln dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, inseguro de cómo se sentía por esa perspectiva.

* * *

A medida que se acercaban a la entrada principal, Lincoln tuvo que fruncir el ceño ante las duras corrientes de luz natural que irradiaban a través de las puertas de cristal. Después de cuatro horas y media, sus ojos se habían ajustado a las luces artificiales del centro comercial, y casi había olvidado lo brillante y soleado que estaba afuera. Afortunadamente, una vez que salieron del edificio, sólo le tomó unos momentos para que sus ojos se reajustaran.

Después de ver a Vanzilla en el estacionamiento (que no tardó mucho, ya que empequeñecía a la mayoría de los otros autos del lote), encontraron a Lori esperando en el asiento del conductor, con las manos en el volante.

‒ 2:25, justo a tiempo ‒ dijo, mirando su reloj. ‒ ¿Has tenido un buen día?

Leni respondió con una vigorosa inclinación de cabeza.

‒ ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

Leni asintió de nuevo.

‒ Genial. Entren.

Pero justo cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de alcanzar la manija de la puerta del coche, Leni lo detuvo fría.

‒ ¡Espera! ‒ ella chilló.

Lori se quejó y puso los ojos en blanco. ‒ ¿Ahora qué?

Leni dejó caer sus bolsas y empezó a hurgar en su bolso.

‒ Quiero cobrar otro cupón ‒ dijo ‒ Nunca dijiste que no podría canjear dos en un día, ¿verdad?

‒ Bueno, técnicamente, no... ‒ comenzó Lincoln, provocando una mirada sucia de Lori.

 _"¿En serio, Leni? ¿De todos los tiempos, ahora? ¿Qué podría ser posible que...?"_

‒ ¡Aquí está! ‒ ella cantó. Sacó un papel rojo oscuro de su bolso y lo presentó con orgullo a Lincoln.

 **ABRAZO GRATIS DE LINCOLN**

El corazón de Lincoln se derritió de manera viscosa tan pronto como vio el mensaje. Dejó caer las bolsas, abrazó a Leni y le dio un gran apretón.

Una amplia sonrisa burlona se extendía por su rostro; mientras que le gustaba dar abrazos en general, había algo especialmente reconfortante que encontró al abrazar a alguien más grande que él. Le hacía sentirse seguro, como si nada pudiera molestarle.

Leni lo apertó aún más, presionando su rostro profundamente en su panza.

‒ Mi pequeño Linky ‒ susurró, moviéndolo de un lado a otro entre sus brazos.

Los dos podrían haber sostenido ese abrazo durante siglos... si no estuvieran bajo una restricción de tiempo.

‒ ¡Ejem! ‒ espetó Lori, golpeando su reloj con el dedo indicador.

Leni y Lincoln dejaron apresuradamente su abrazo, cogieron todas sus bolsas y se amontonaron en la furgoneta. Tendrían mucho tiempo para acurrucarse en casa.

* * *

En el camino a casa, mientras Lori y Leni hablaban en el asiento delantero, Lincoln se tomó el tiempo para mirar por la ventana y reflexionar en silencio sobre el día. En última instancia, estaba agradecido de que Leni lo hubiera arrastrado a esto. Entró en el centro comercial esa mañana con una sensación inminente de temor, pero lo dejó con una nueva chaqueta de cuero dulce, uñas recién arregladas y, sobre todo, un nuevo sentimiento de respeto por su hermana mayor distraída.

Y no fue por la epopeya que les dio a esos matones, no sólo por eso, al menos. Era porque, a lo largo del día, había aprendido algo de ella. Varias cosas, de hecho. Había aprendido que la moda y la preparación no eran sólo para las niñas, que no debería tener miedo de compartir sus sentimientos con Ronnie Anne y que un poco de bondad puede hacer un mundo de diferencias. Después de todo, había más en su cabeza que sólo aire.

Lincoln tuvo poco tiempo para relajarse antes de que Vanzilla entrara en la calzada. En ese momento, Lori abandonó el asiento del conductor, abrió la puerta trasera y le ordenó que metiera su trasero a la casa. Ni uno estaba para desafiar las órdenes de la mayor, Lincoln utilizó la poca energía que le quedaba para agarrar sus maletas y arrastrarlas a la casa y subir las escaleras. La mayor parte de la mercancía que llevaba pertenecía a Leni, así que se sentía contento de dejarla por su puerta.

Pero antes de que pudiera regresar a su habitación, su depósito de combustible se secó. Sus piernas se doblaron bajo su propio peso, y se dejó caer al suelo. Trató de reunir la energía para recuperarse, pero no estaba sucediendo. Afortunadamente, Leni llegó a la cima de la escalera antes de que la situación fuera demasiado grave.

 _"Ahh, él está todo acabado",_ pensó ella compasivamente.

Ella se agachó, deslizó sus brazos debajo de él, lo levantó y lo llevó a su habitación. A mitad del pasillo, Lincoln abrió brevemente los ojos y se encontró con la cálida y cariñosa mirada de Leni.

 _"Oh, Leni. ¿Qué hicimos para merecer una hermana como tú?"_

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, ella lo acostó en su cama y lo metió, con toda la dulzura y delicadeza de una madre. Lincoln soltó un ronroneo profundo y cariñoso y se envolvió en su edredón como un capullo, encantado de volver a estar en su cama. Para taparlo todo, Leni le entregó Bun Bun y lo envió a la tierra de los sueños con un beso en la mejilla.

‒ Que tengas una buena siesta, Linky ‒ susurró, apagando las luces mientras salía. ‒ Te la has ganado.

 **FIN**


End file.
